Absorber
by jake5392
Summary: Mucha gente se alegra de poder tener un Kosei increíble, o sueñan con tener uno... ese era mi caso antes que descubriera el mío, me siento tan sucio al llevar algo como esto en mi, me siento sucio al ver el daño que puedo llegar a causar... me sentí sucio al saber el origen de mi Kosei... Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y esta es mi historia, harem y ligero Yuri denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, actualmente tengo catorce años, mi vida al contrario que de las demás personas a sido bastante diferente.

Cuando era pequeño a la edad de 3 años estaba ilusionado por ser un héroe y para ello a la edad de cuatro años conocería cual era mi Kosei.

En mi cabeza cuando lo lograra obtenerlo llegaría a ser como al héroe que yo admiraba, All Might, el símbolo de la paz, esperaba tener un Kosei parecido al de el, y para eso necesitaba tener 4 años... pero no siempre el mundo es color de rosa, cuando llegue a esa edad mi Kosei aun no se manifestaba por lo que fuimos con un medico para saber a que estaba pasando... lo que nos dijo fue bastante directo.

"Date por vencido", dijo un doctor vestido de bata blanca, bigote castaño, complexión gorda y lentes mientras que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión indiferente.

"¿¡EHHHHHHHH!?", grito izuku con una nube de depresión alrededor de el y una mirada apagada, mientras que su madre estaba alado de el, mientras dialogaba con el doctor.

Ese día fue el que rompió por completo mi sueño, al no tener Kosei causó burlas por parte de los demás niños de mi edad que si tenían, entre ellos un... "Amigo" su nombre es Katsuki Bakugou un chico rubio con el cabello erizado con unos ojos rojos, su Kosei es causar explosiones gracias a que segrega de sus manos un combustible parecido a la nitroglicerina que puede hacer que se encienda a voluntad causando una explosión.

Este chico al principio era un amigo para mi pero siempre me trataba como si fuera menos, incluso llegandome a apodar "Deku" que significa inútil, y gracias a mí falta de Kosei los abusos aumentaron.

Nunca le dije a mi madre sobre esto por miedo a lo que él me podría llegar a hacer junto con sus demás amigos.

Así pasaron los años hasta que cumplí 8 años, las agresiones no solo eran de Bakugou sino que incluso profesores lo hacían además de que invitaban a los demás a atacarme de esa manera, gracias a eso cambiaron mi actitud llegando a ser alguien sin emociones las únicas veces que llegaba a sonreír era cuando estaba con mi madre.

Me termine cansando de mi situación, así que le pedí a mi madre que me metiera a un gimnasio o a una arte marcial, cuando me preguntó cuál era la razón de querer entrar solamente le contesté que tenía curiosidad, no preguntó más a ella siempre le agrado mi curiosidad.

Aguante durante un año entero el bullying de todas las personas que me molestaban, cuando llegue a ver una escena que provocó que mi sentimiento de ira se diera presente.

Estaba saliendo de la escuela rumbo a mi casa como era de costumbre, luego de comer iría a mis clases de artes marciales, en todo este año había llegado a hacer uno de los mejores en las clases, podía llegar a vencer a alguien del doble de mi altura con mucho esfuerzo, todo era según mis senseis a mi gran resistencia a los golpes... Creo que no hace falta mencionar su procedencia.

Volviendo al tema, me encontraba rumbo a casa pasando por un parque y ví a Bakugou con dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía un Kosei que le otorgaba unas alas y el otro uno que hacía que sus dedos se estiraran, ellos estaban enfrente a una niña rubia con dos colegas en espiral con el cabello ligeramente desordenado, ojos color ámbar, sus colmillos eran más afilados de lo normal y tenía un uniforme de su escuela, estaba tirada en el suelo como si la hubieran tirado y tenía una mano en su ojo tratando de ocultar lágrimas que salían por ellos.

"P-P-Porfabor de-jenme en paz", al decir eso trato de retroceder un poco, los acompañantes de Bakugou rieron y el solo sonrió con superioridad.

"Lo siento pero eres un peligro, viendo tu Kosei es seguro que te convertirás en una villana y yo como futuro héroe no puedo dejar que llegues a serla", el se acercó para poder darle un golpe, pero antes de que lo logrará fue mandado a volar y cayó al suelo con dureza.

A Izuku su madre le había enseñado modales en toda su corta existencia, pero uno de los más importantes para el era que a una mujer no importa si era buena o mala persona se le tenía que respetar.

"¿Que es lo que te sucede Bakugou?, ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estabas apunto de hacer?", el rubio explosivo levantó la vista y dió una mueca de furia al ver a Izuku.

"¡MALDITO DEKU ¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE A MI CAMINO?!", el ojirojo se levanto con un rostro de furia y empezó a sacar pequeñas explosiones de sus manos.

"Si te largas, no te lastimarte Deku", el peliverde no se inmutó por lo que dijo Katsuki, después de tanto tiempo de haber sido atacado le termino generando un rencor bastante grande y viendo la situación de aquella chica tenía una idea muy clara, iba a golpear a Bakugou con todo lo que tenía.

"Si quieres hacerle algo, tendrás primero que pasar sobre mi", Midoriya tenía una expresión neutra dirigida al rubio explosivo que maldijo en voz baja.

"Ustedes dos no se metan en esto", los otros dos chicos que hasta este momento no habían hablado se sorprendieron por ello.

"¡EH PERO KAACHAN!"

"No se metan en esto", dijo con una voz tranquila pero claramente estaba enojado, los chicos solo asintieron y retrocedieron un poco.

Bakugou dió un bufido y corrió hasta el peliverde y preparando su brazo derecho para dar un primer golpe pero para la sorpresa de este Izuku tomo su brazo, dió una barrida que quito sus pies del piso, se colocó atrás de el con rapidez y lo levanto para luego estrellarlo contra el piso.

"¡KAACHAN!", El rubio se levanto con dificultad, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI DEKU!", luego de decir esto salió corriendo mientras sus amigos lo seguían.

Izuku dió un suspiro de cansancio para voltear a ver a la chica y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero vio que ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que aprovechó su riña en contra de Bakugou para escapar, le restó importancia al asunto y siguió el camino hacía su casa.

Al día siguiente cuando salíamos de la escuela la chica apareció y me agradeció por ayudarla con Bakugou, ella me explico el porqué la molestaban, la cosa era que ella tiene un Kosei que le permite transformarse en una persona si ingiere su sangre, esto le generó miedo a sus compañeros y empezaron a decir que su Kosei es perfecto para un villano y el intento de golpearla de Bakugou era la primera vez que la molestaban físicamente.

Decir que en ese entonces no estaba molesto con Bakugou era bromear, así que prometí en ayudarla siempre que tuviera un problema, y qué no dudará en decirme nada, luego ella agradeció y se rió un poco al ver que aún no se había presentado, su es Himiko Toga y fue mi primera verdadera amiga.

Desde ese día empezamos a irnos juntos cuando salíamos de la escuela, Bakugou no estaba muy contento con esto e intento terminar lo que comenzó, pero el resultado fue el mismo que el de la última vez y así consecutivamente hasta que paro de insistir al ver que no lograría nada.

Y así pasaron los años hasta que cumplimos trece nuestra relación de amigos había sido increíble a palabras de ella, siempre nos ayudabamos en lo que se pudiera, ella siempre me sacaba a lugares y siempre trataba de hacerme sonreír, aunque nunca lo lograba no paraba de intentar, en fin nos volvimos muy unidos estos años.

Pero la vida me volvió a hacer una mala jugada, mi madre enfermó gravemente, yo al enterarme que no tenía un Kosei siempre lloraba diciendo que lograría ser un heroe, eso causó que mi madre descuidara su salud al sentirse culpable y un día empezó a vomitar demasiado, llame a una ambulancia al ver esto, después de que la llevarán y le hicieran estudios exhaustivos, ya sabían que era lo que tenía pero no me querían decir ya que era menor de edad así que trate de contactar con conocidos de la familia, desde que yo tenía memoria solo hemos estado mi madre y yo, siempre que le preguntaba sobre quién era mi padre, evadía el tema de manera increíble y si seguía insistiendo me castigaba, así que dejé de preguntarle sobre el tema.

Logré contactar con un amigo de mi abuelo materno y una amiga de madre, estuvieron platicando con los doctores durante bastante tiempo, cuando dejaron de hablar con ellos me comentaron que enfermedad tenía... Cáncer.

Si bien ya existía una cura el problema se presentaba en su costó, cuatro millones de yenes, la amiga de mi madre no quería pagar nada de eso así que huyó y nos dejó a su suerte, el hombre al contrario si trato de ayudar pero aún así aún con su ayuda lo máximo que logramos obtener fueron cincuenta mil, pero por lo mientras que conseguimos el dinero empezamos a pagar un tratamiento de quimioterapia mi madre empezó a sufrir y tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir dinero.

Antes quería ser heroe porque idólatraba a All Might pero en ese momento decidí que me volvería un héroe para salvar a mi madre.

Toga al verme diferente logro sacarme que me pasaba, le conté mi problema y trato de darme dinero, era bastante cerca de veinte mil, realmente no quise preguntar de dónde lo saco.

Pero ese dinero no duraría para siempre, así que comenze a buscar un trabajo, no tarde mucho en encontar uno, encontré una vacante de mesero en un bar el trabajo era de noche por lo que no interfiria con mis estudios, si bien tenía trece años parecía alguien de 15 por lo que me aceptaron, no ganaba mucho pero lo suficiente como para poder comprar comida y lo demás para el dinero de la cura.

Pero, sucedió algo que no me esperaba, un día que volvía del trabajo fui atacado por un villano que trato de robarme el dinero que había conseguido el día de hoy, tenía un Kosei de volver sus manos unas navajas, le di mi dinero para tratar de salir de esta, pero luego de eso el trato de matarme, me tiró al suelo para que le fuera más fácil apuñalarme tome su brazo para que no pudiera enterrarme su mano afilada, realmente crei que moriría en ese lugar, pero sentí como el tiempo se detuvo.

El color lugrube de la noche cambio a un blanco grisáceo, dejó de haber ruido, sentí como yo era paralizado al igual que el villano pero el parecía consiente de la situación, empeze a escuchar pasos que hacían un eco trate de voltear la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba pero no podía así que trate de girar mis ojos todo lo que pude.

Era una especie de sombra que caminaba hacia ellos con tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban en un color amarillo brillante y por la forma que tenía parecía un hombre.

Paro al estar a lado de mi y se agachó para verlo a la cara, el rostro de esa sombra me inspiraba miedo, temor, desconfianza, muerte pero igualmente le inspiraba nostalgia, era muy familiar para mi como si hubiera visto a una persona que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

Sali de mis pensamientos al ver que su mano se movió para tocar mi cabeza, trate de moverme pero fue inútil, logro tocarme y mi cuerpo entero se sintió como si ardiera desde dentro, iba a tratar de gritar pero no podía pasaron un par de minutos y me dejó de doler, la sombra se levanto y se fue por dónde vino.

El ambiente empezó a volver a la normalidad y sentía como el villano empezaba cada vez a poner más fuerza.

"¡Muérete de una vez mocoso!", Dijo el villano molesto

Mis brazos empezaron a a calentarse y una voz apareció.

"(Quitaselo...)"

"(Quitaselo...)"

"(¡Quitaselo!...)"

Di un grito y sentí como un calor abrasador recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el villano comenzó a gritar de manera descontrolada y su Kosei empezó a desaparecer y sus manos comunes aparecieron.

"(Ahora...matalo)", al oír eso por inercia solté al villano que cayó enfrente de mi, me levanté y tome distancia.

"¡Qué me hiciste mocoso!", puso fuerza en sus manos y tenía una expresión nerviosa

"¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI KOSEI?!", yo al escuchar eso mire mis manos y como el villano aplique fuerza en mis manos, mis manos cambiaron a un color metálico, mis dedos se unieron, se alargaron ligeramente y termino por volverse la navaja del villano, pero al contrario que las de el el, estás eran más grandes y más filosas.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, le había robado el Kosei al villano.

El tipo vio mis manos puso una expresión de horror y se puso a correr para poder huir de mi, yo por mi parte estaba en shock no crei que eso fuera posible, me recupere y busque mis cosas, si bien el que me atraco había escapado al asustarse dejo mi dinero, lo tome y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Pasaron los meses y cumplí catorce años los célebre en el hospital con mi madre y con Toga, mi madre había estado estable en ese tiempo por lo que de momento estaba fuera de peligro, quería comentarle sobre mi recién descubridor Kosei pero el miedo me gano y no lo hice, pero Toga si se dió cuenta y cuando salimos del hospital no me quedo otra más que contarle.

Ella se sorprendió enormemente al saber que podía hacer, así que me pidió que le mostrará absorbiendo su Kosei lo hice sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias y lo logré, se cortó un poco el dedo y me pidió que succionará la sangre, yo me negué a hacerlo... Me metió su dedo a la boca para que lo hiciera.

Me logré transformar en ella durante 5 minutos luego de eso el efecto acabo... Olvidamos que uno queda desnudo luego de que el efecto termine, Toga casi muere de un derrame nasal al verme así.

Después de que me pusiera ropa y de que toga limpiará la sangre nos dimos cuenta de un ligero problema, cómo devolvía su Kosei.

Fue un lío, creímos que no podíamos ya hacer nada pero intentando e intentando, lo logré tenía que hacer lo mismo solamente que la sensación cambio de calor abrasador a un frío intenso.

Ella al ver los posibles usos de esto sugerio en mantenerlo en secreto si algún villano se enteraba podía tratar de utilizarme, preferí hacerle caso y guardarme el secreto.

Actualmente me encuentro caminando a casa, ya había dejado a Toga en casa para estar seguro que nadie la molestara.

Pasé por debajo de un túnel pensando que podía hacer para entrar a Yuei la mejor escuela para héroes de Japón, si bien el examen escrito no sería un problema en el práctico talvez lo sería el estaba registrado como sin Kosei y con el que tengo actualmente lo único que puede hacer es hacer mis manos cuchillas por lo que no estaba seguro de aprobarlo.

Tan distraído estaba que no noto a un mounstro de lodo que salió de una alcantarilla para atraparlo.

"¡Pero que...!", una parte del mounstro le tapó la boca

"Cállate, ahora necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo para escapar, así que no te muevas", el mounstro empezó a meterse por su boca, y Izuku empezó a asfixiarse.

"(¡MALDITA SEA!)", trato de usar las navajas pero no podía concentrarse con esa sensación de ahogamiento.

"(Kaa-san... Lo siento)", el peliverde cerro los ojos esperando su inminente final cuando escuchó una voz.

"¡No temas ya estoy aquí!" Trato de abrir los ojos pero ya había sido envuelto por el mounstro.

"¡DESTROIT SMASH!", sentí como una mano me tomo y como mi asfixia se iba luego de que una corriente de aire pasara, caí al suelo y comenze a toser para luego empezar a respirar.

"¡¿Estás bien joven?!" Abrí los ojos para voltear a ver de quién era la voz, al verlo mi corazón se detuvo, era musculoso con la piel bronceada, playera blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros, además de un cabello rubio brillante que parecía cuernos, y una gran sonrisa blanca y brillante, no podía creer quien me había salvado.

"¡¿ALL MIGHT?!"


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Puedo superarte?

**agustingaleano322** : Gracias por eso realmente me llenaste de ganas de escribir la conti, aquí la tienes ;)

 **Rosmar34** : Si seguiré actualizando la historia con frecuencia (o eso espero yo), gracias por tu review.

 **luiscuevas** : Que bueno que te haya gustado, disfruta la conti :)

 **bardockfloo** : Gracias por tu review amigo, aunque el kosei no es "original" más adelante te enteraras porque nos leemos.

 **END999** : Me alegro que lo esté haciendo, aquí está el desenlace ;)

 **Bago** : No tendrás que esperar más, disfruta

 **IMPORTANTE**

* * *

Una cosa más antes de comenzar, quiero preguntarles si están de acuerdo de meter a personajes de otros universos, como Marvel, DC, u otros animes, más que nada para poder darle un poco de variedad al Fanfic, pero claro solo lo hare si están de acuerdo con ello, sin más que decir ¡EMPEZEMOS!

* * *

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Puedo superarte?**

 **XxxXxxX**

"¡¿ALL MIGHT?!"

Decir que Izuku no estaba sorprendido era mentir, después de todo frente a él se encontraba su ídolo a vencer de la infancia.

"¡Jajaja veo que te encuentras de maravilla, lamento mucho lo que pasó con este villano, pero yo no tienes nada de que preocuparte!", El héroe profesional tomo una botella que contenían lo que parecía ser lodo.

"¡Está aquí atrapado para que ya no pueda hacer daño¡", Lo guardo en el bolso de su pantalón y empezó a dirigirse fuera del túnel.

"Nos vemos joven", el hombre rubio se dispuso a saltar fuera de ahí.

"¡ESPERE!", El peliverde se sujeta de la pierna del héroe profesional al momento que salta.

"¡¿MUCHACHO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!", le pregunto con nervios al momento que empezaba a sacar vapor de sus músculos.

"(Maldición...)"

"¡TENGO QUE HACERLE UNA PREGUNTA!", el hombre musculoso con los nervios al límite paro en la azotea de un edificio, en el impacto Izuku se soltó y All Might aprovecho eso para escapar.

"!¿Qué es lo que necesito para poder superarlo?!", el bronceado hombre paro su carrera al oír al chico, a lo largo de su carrera siempre le habían hecho preguntas, ¿Cómo es que eres así de fuerte?, ¿Podré algún día llegar a ser como tú?, Esta era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso.

El hombre estaba por contestar pero una bola de humo apareció mientras un hombre flaco, rubio vomitando una buena cantidad de sangre.

"¡AHHHH!", grito Izuku al ver a su ídolo, normalmente no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero en este caso se le hizo imposible poder controlarse.

"¡¿PE-PE-PERO QUIEN ES US-USTED?!", el hombre escuálido dió un suspiro derrotado y se sentó cerca del barandal.

"Yo soy All Might", el peliverde estaba confundido y movía sus manos a todas partes tratando de encontrar algo que decir, el empezó a respirar para tranquilizarse y esa faceta sería sin emocion alguna se presentó otra ves aunque seguía sintiendo sorpresa.

"Yo... No entiendo, cómo es posible que usted sea All Might", el hombre de ojos azules volvió a suspirar para luego levantarse la camisa, al hacerlo se pudo ver una herida el color morado y rojo que parecía una flor en espiral en su costado izquierdo.

"Verás chico, está herida me la hize hace ya hace un tiempo, cuando luche contra un villano, lo que afectó a mis articulaciones, pulmones y casi causó que mi estómago quedará inservible, gracias a esto ahora solo puedo ser heroe durante tres horas al día", el hombre se bajó la camisa.

"Por favor no digas nada de esto a internet esto no puede hacerse público, después de todo yo soy el símbolo de la paz, y yo los salvaré a todos con una sonrisa", el rubio se levanto y empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta para irse del edificio, pero se detuvo al recordar la pregunta del peliverde.

"La respuesta a tu pregunta es simple, tienes que tener una gran confianza, y ayudar a la gente que lo necesite sin dudar, entrena y haste fuerte , de esa manera estoy seguro que lo lograrás", el héroe se fue y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

"(Bueno, ahora necesito entregar a este villano a la comisaría)", el hombre tocó la bolsa donde había guardado la botella que lo contenía, dándose cuenta que no la tenía.

"Maldición...", Empezó a bajar las escaleras con gran rapidez, tenía que encontrarlo.

Midoriya seguía ahí parado estático pensando en las palabras que le dijo su ídolo.

"Gracias All Might... Kaa-san juro que te salvaré", el chico entonces recordó que se le hacía tarde, todavía tenía que hacer la tarea para después ir a su trabajo por lo que decidió apurarse.

 **No lejos de ahí...**

Bakugou estaba caminando en un callejón con sus amigos, parecía molesto.

"¿Encerio vas a dejar que ese sin Kosei te hablé de esa manera kaachan?", Preguntó uno de ellos, causando que el rubio de cabello erizado ponga una mueca de ira.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Estaban en el salón de la escuela casi terminando el día, cómo siempre Bakugou tenía las estaba en su silla con las piernas encima del pupitre el profesor ya conociendo al chico no le dijo nada.

"Bueno estudiantes, dentro de menos de un año van a graduarse espero que ya hayan pensado a que escuela irán, después de todo, todos ustedes son el futuro de Japón", para sorpresa del profesor, el rubio explosivo bajo las piernas.

"¡NO ME PONGA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ESTOS MALDITOS EXTRAS, YO SERE EL HEROE NUMERO UNO!", Todos sus compañeros empezaron a gritarle por lo que dijo, menos Izuku que no pareció importarle.

"Tranquilo Bakugou, por cierto tú planeas entrar a Yuei, ¿No?", El ojirojo sonrió al oír eso.

"Me parece bien que alumnos se esfurzen para entrar a esa institución, pero bueno no eres el único, Midoriya también quiere entrar en Yuei", los compañeros al oír eso se quedaron en silencio... Para luego reír a carcajadas.

"¡Midoriya en Yuei!"

"¡Qué buen chiste!"

Bakugou puso una cara de furia al enterarse que su "amigo"/rival se metía en su camino de nuevo.

"¡DEKU BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVES A...", el chico explosivo volteó para encarar a su rival, pero cuando lo hizo lo encontró dormido plácidamente en su asiente mientras toda la clase tenía una gota en su nuca, era raro ver al "nerd" de la clase haciendo eso.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Izuku se había despertado hace poco, pero mientras se estaba alistando el chico fue abordado por un enfadado rubio.

"¡DEKU!", el mencionado volteó a ver de quién se trataba y vio a Bakugou con dos de sus compañeros.

"Mmm... ¿Qué quieres Katsuki?", Preguntó sin emociones mientras guardaba sus útiles en la mochila restándole importancia.

"¡¿COMO ES QUE TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO?!", Midoriya suspiro para montarse con su mochila y caminar a la salida del salón.

"¡NO ME IGNORES MALDITO NERD!", tocó en el hombro con intención de detenerlo, pero no esperaba que tomara su mano para ponerla detrás de su espalda y asotarlo en la pared, los amigos de Bakugou se pusieron en guardia.

"Escúchame bien... Yo no soy el niño idiota que era tu amigo hace unos años, si veo que eres un estorbo para mi... No dudaré en pasarte por encima y humillarte", mantuvo presión unos segundos para luego soltarlo e irse, no tenía que perder el tiempo, había cosas más importantes.

 **"(FLASHBACK FIN)"**

Aunque Bakugou no lo demostrará lo que le dijo su ahora ex amigo, aunque siempre hubieran tenido problemas el rubio lo consideraba su mejor amigo y un rival a vencer (Desde que lo golpeó en el parque claro esta), y ahora se encontraba molesto y confuso.

"Cállate" dijo mientras paseaba una botella con lo que parecía ser lodo.

"Bueno, bueno... ¿Vendrás hoy a los videojuegos?"

"Claro...", Atrás de el una figura viscosa apareció lo que causó que los chicos retrocedieran , Bakugou volteó a ver qué era lo que estaba detrás de el, al observar lo que había sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

Izuku caminaba con tranquilidad en la calle rumbo a su hogar cuando vio a una buena cantidad de personas reunidas y la curiosidad le invito a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

"¡Ese villano tiene a ese chico de rehén!"

"¡¿Donde están los héroes?!"

Izuku llegó a un punto donde pudo ver perfectamente que pasaba.

"(¡¿Ese no es el villano que me atacó hace un rato?!, ¡¿Pero porque no está con All Might?!)", Izuku recordó como se agarró del bolso del héroe para sujetarse... El mismo bolso donde colocó la botella que contenía el villano.

"(No... Esto es mi culpa, ¡Maldición porque actúe así, si no hubiera hecho esa estupidez esto no hubiera pasado!)", El peliverde sintió una profunda culpabilidad en este problema, pero salió de sus pensamientos al oír un grito, fijo su vista en el villano y vio que tenía a otra persona, tenía cabellera rubia erizada y su mismo uniforme, en ese momento vio de quién se trataba.

Bakugou...

El corazón de Izuku comenzó a latir, su enemigo/ rival se había metido en una situación de vida o muerte por culpa suya, si bien el había lastimado a gente, causado problemas fuertes o lastimarlo, no merecía la muerte.

"(¡MALDITA SEA, ¿QUE MIERDA HAGO?, ¿PORQUE LOS HEROES NO HACEN NADA?!)", el siguió viendo a su amigo asfixiandose sin que nadie hiciera nada... Había tomado una decisión.

Salió corriendo hacia el mounstro mientras que la gente o héroes profesionales le gritaban que regresara, tomo su mochila y se la lanzó al mounstro pegándole en el ojo causando que grupera por eso, llegó donde estaba su amigo y trataba de abrirse paso en ese espeso lodo.

"¡¿DEKU QUE HACES AQUI IMBECIL?!", grito Bakugou asustado/feliz de que su "amigo" lo ayudará.

"¡NO TENGO IDEA MIS PIERNAS SE MOVIERON SOLAS!", el ojiverde enterró su mano en el lodo de manera en la que no lastimara y las garras de metal crecieron, aunque nadie se dió cuenta ya que su mano estaba dentro del villano

"¡IDIOTA PORQUE ME ESTAS AYUDANDO!", Preguntó Bakugou con miedo a que su amigo se lastimara, el solo dió una ligera sonrisa.

"¡Porque parecías una persona pidiendo ayuda!", le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, que sorprendió al rubio cenizo, hace mucho que no veia a su amigo sonreir

"¡MALDITO MOCOSO LARGATE!", el villano con una parte de su cuerpo atacó a Izuku causando que el polvo se levantará, el solo tenía cerrados los ojos cuando escuchó una pequeña risa.

"¡Realmente soy patético...!", El peliverde abrió los ojos y vio al héroe profesional que el idólatraba salvandolo del golpe.

"All Might..."

"¡NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA DE LO QUE TE DIJE CUANDO CONTESTE TU PREGUNTA!", tomo a Bakugou y preparo su puño.

"¡UN HEROE AYUDA A LOS DEMAS AUNQUE ARRIESGUE SU PROPIA VIDA!", Grito mientras escupía sangre.

"¡DESTROIT SMASH!", lanzó el golpe causando una increíble corriente de aire que formó un remolino, el villano no resistió el golpe y salió volando liberando a Bakugou.

El incidente había acabado y cuando todo terminó empezaron a alabar a All Might por salvar al rubio, el mencionado estaba siendo felicitado por héroes profesionales por tener un Kosei tan increíble, el peliverde iba a ser regañado por los héroes por actuar de una manera tan temeraria pero se fue sin escucharlos, se le hacía tarde para el trabajo.

Ahora mismo estaba a unas calles de su casa.

"¡DEKU!", se volteó para ver a un Bakugou con una cara furiosa, el peliverde solo suspiro no quería llegar tarde.

"¡IDIOTA COMO ES QUE TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MIS PROBLEMAS MALDITO NERD!", Bakugou siguió de largo y paro un momento.

"¡ESPERO VERTE EN YUEI, ASI PODRE PASARTE POR ENCIMA!", Izuku tuvo na hot detrás de su nuca, aunque Bakugou tratará de decir que lo quería cómo compañero en Yuei nunca podía dejar su actitud de lado, le restó importancia y siguió caminando realmente estaba cansando se de ser interrumpido...

"¡ESTOY AQUI!", grito All Might saliendo de un callejón e Izuku salto del susto, no esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo.

"All Might ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?", Preguntó con cierta pesadez hoy llegaría tarde al trabajo sin duda alguna.

"¡¿Porque estoy aqui?, Porque yo soy All Might AHHHH!", empezó a vomitar sangre y volvió a su forma original, Izuku solo tenía una gota en la nuca al ver la escena.

"Bueno... Realmente vine a felicitarte, realmente hiciste caso a lo que te dije en el tejado"

"Pero, yo no quise hacerlo mis..."

"Piernas se movieron solas", Izuku abrió los ojos en par al saber que el héroe adivino lo que iba a decir.

"Te moviste antes de que tuvieras tiempo en pensar que hacer, eso es de admirar, yo realmente no creo que me logres superar... Yo creo que vas a superarme sin lugar a dudas", el peliverde dejo salir una pequeña lágrima, se sentía feliz que su héroe favorito le dijera esas palabras.

"Pero no es todo de lo que quiero hablarte, al verte actuando de esa manera me e dado cuenta de algo, tu eres digno de heredar mi poder", Izuku arqueo una ceja confundido.

"¿Heredar tu poder?"

"Siempre a sido controversial el tema de mi Kosei, siempre que me preguntan en entrevista sobre el lo evitó con alguna broma, pero la realidad es que mi Kosei a sido pasado de generación en generación y tú eres el siguiente", Izuku estaba emocionado, su ídolo estaba diciendo que él tendrá su kosei.

"¿Entonces qué dices?... ¿Aceptas?",

"(Con esto podre llegar a ser un gran héroe y salvare a mi kaa-san), Acepto", dijo con una ligera sonrisa

"Sabia que lo harias"...

 **(Timeskip)**

Ahora mismo Izuku se encontraba jalando un refrigerador que tenia encima a All Might, si bien lo podía hacer, le costaba bastante trabajo.

"¿Porque estamos haciendo esto All Might sensei?"

"Veras joven Midoriya, como tu sabrás todo Kosei tiene repercusiones si no se tiene un físico adecuado para soportarlo, en el caso del mio no es la escepcion y si te lo doy corre el riesgo que tu cuerpo explote en pedazos", Izuku paledecio un poco al escuchar eso, el heroe profesional rio un poco al ver la expresion de su alumno y se bajo del refrijerador.

"¡JAJA, tranquilo, eso seria si tu cuerpo no estuviera preparado, pero al parecer ya tienes una preparacion fisica bastante buena seguramente estuviste ya entrenando para usar tu Kosei!, a proposito, ¿Cual es tu Kosei?", Izuku se rasco la cabeza ante eso seria la persona que le dijera aparte de Toga.

"Tengo un Kosei con la capacidad de absorber los de otros", el heroe profesional puso una cara de sorpresa ante eso.

"Valla si que es raro y como lo descubriste", pregunto tratando de sacar información.

"Hace tres meses despues de terminar de trabajar me asalto un villano, trato de matarme y al tocarlo mis brazos se empezaron a calentar y absorbi su Kosei, si hubiera mantenido mis manos mas tiempo sobre el creo que hubiera podido matarlo", sus manos se convirtieron en navajas mientras All Might observaba al peliverde con un poco de seriedad.

"Luego de descubrirlo e tenido bastantes problemas, cada vez que tocó a una persona con Kosei, automáticamente comienzo a robarlo por eso comenze a utilizar guantes", el ojiverde levanto las manos y el rubio profesional vio unos guantes de cuero ajustados para que no se salieran por accidente.

"Y si uso un Kosei robado por más de cinco segundos mi cuerpo empieza a cansarse por lo que no puedo usarlo seguido tengo activarlo y desactivarlo"

"(Ese Kosei es muy parecido al de... No seguramente es coincidencia) ¡Bueno joven Midoriya tendrás que aprender a controlarlo y ampliar su uso pronto, pero de momento toma esto!", All Might le entrego unas hojas hojas en donde venían escritos unos horarios.

"Este es un horario en donde tendrás horarios para poder hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer, dormir, estudiar y como me comentaste que trabajabas también lo agregue", Izuku le dió una pasada con la vista a todo el horario era duro sin duda, si apenas podía dormir con su trabajo ya se imaginaba con todo ese esfuerzo físico y sueño, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

"Oye es demasiado riguroso, ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?", Le susurró el héroe profesional al peliverde.

"Claro, puedo hacerlo"

"Bueno, ¡Tu tarea será limpiar está playa así que comenze nos el trabajo no se hará solo!", Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Haci el tiempo pasó, durante es lapso Izuku se pasó limpiando la playa en su poco tiempo libre pero cada vez era una cantidad mayor, cuando terminaba al siguiente día apenas y podía mantenerse despierto, sorprendentemente para el sus notas no cambiaron en lo más minimo.

Aunque en ese tiempo también pasó una tragedia, los padres de su amiga toga fueron asesinados por un villano, su amiga estaba devastada, Midoriya hablo con All Might y le permitió parar momentáneamente su entrenamiento para estar con su amiga, tuvo que sacrificar una parte del dinero de su madre para el velorio, su amiga perdió su llama y se volvió alguien ligeramente inestable eso le dió miedo a Izuku, no porque ella le pudiera hacer algo, si no porque podría tratar de suicidarse por lo que la llevo a vivir a su casa.

Toga empezo a mejorar aunque a ella le molestaba que pasara tan poco tiempo en casa, pero tenía que seguir limpiando la playa por lo que no podía tardarse tanto tiempo, Himiko para pasar el rato empezó a hacer enciclopedias de información sobre los héroes que veía o sus compañeros de clase, algo que podría llegar a ser de utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **Un mes antes del examen de Yuei**

All Might se encontraba llegando a la playa en su forma normal para comenzar el entrenamiento de Izuku, realmente creía que no iba a dar tiempo de otra cosa, el incidente con la amiga del chico le quitaron tres meses de entrenamiento, pero al parecer el chico había aumentado el tiempo en el que limpiaba la playa por lo que no está tan seguro si lo lograría o no.

Ahora estaba encontraba en la entrada de la playa y vio una imagen que lo dejo sorprendido, la playa estaba limpia toda la basura se encontraba junta en un montículo y encima de este, se encontraba el peliverde sin su camisa observando el amanecer.

"(¡¿Pero que?, Todo esta limpio, incluso de los límites que le di!), ¡OH MY, OH MY, GODNESS!, al decir lo último cambio a su forma de heroe por la emocion, en eso vio como Izuku caía del montículo de basura a una velocidad impresionante para sujetarlo en brazos.

"All Might lo logré", dijo en un susurro

"Increíble muchacho, mírate ahora, te ves increíble comparado", el héroe saco su celular y le mostró una foto de él, si bien antes ya tenía músculo ahora tenía bastante más, todo bien marcado y tonificado, pero le quitan puntos las ojeras y el rostro de cansancio que tenían.

"¿Desde cuándo está aquí muchacho?", esas ojeras no eran normales

"Desde que salí del trabajo", el peliverde se empezó a acomodar en los brazos del profesional.

"¡Jaja eres un loco, toma un descanso por hoy, te lo mereces chico!, ¿Chico?, ¡DESPIERTA JOVEN MIDORIYA!", el chico se había dormido en brazos del héroe profesional.

* * *

Izuku regreso a casa para desayunar y dormir lo que pudiera, menos mal que hoy era sábado, ahora mismo estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa y al entrar sintió como era tacleado lo que le quitó el sueño.

"¡¿IDIOTA DONDE ESTUVISTE?, NO REGRESASTE ANOCHE, ¿QUE TE PASO?", Toga le había saltado encima... Realmente se había olvidado por completo de ella.

"Tranquila Himiko, solo que tuve que hacer algo importante", dijo igual de serio que siempre aunque con un poco de nervios, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a la rubia.

"...Bien, pero como disculpas quiero que pidas de desayunar una pizza", ella se levantó y lo ayudo a pararse, ya adentro pidió una pizza y se sentó con Himiko que estaba escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta.

"¿A quién estás describiendo ahora?", Himiko di un pequeño grito de colegiala e Izuku sonrió , la antigua Toga estaba reapareciendo.

"¡A Kamui Woods, el otro día lo vi combatir contra un villano que podía sacar vapor de su cuerpo, fue increíble!", En eso tocaron a la puerta.

"Debe de ser la pizza ve a la mesa", Izuku se dirigió a la puerta a recibir la pizza y luego de eso la empezaron a comer si problemas

El resto del día paso sin problemas después de desayunar Izuku ayudo a Toga a investigar a Kamui, y se durmió en el sillón a petición de Toga, cuando despertó su ropa estaba fuera de lugar lo que le parecía como si lo hubieran tratado de ¿Desvestir?... No seguro que era imaginación suya.

Ahora mismo se preparaba para ir a trabajar pero fue interrumpido.

"Izuku", El mencionado volteó a ver a Toga que lo estaba mirando con un ligero sonrojo, aunque también se notaba molesta.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Si... no vayas a trabajar", el peliverde la vio con una cara de curiosidad ella sabía perfectamente la situación de su madre.

"Sabes que no puedo ha..."

"Entonces quiero trabajar contigo", el ojiverde alzó una ceja, está Toga era bastante perezosa como para que dijera que quería trabajar.

"No tengo problema en eso, solo tendría que preguntarle a mi jefe, pero, ¿Podría preguntar porque?", La chica sonrió nerviosamente.

"E-m bue-no, uno se aburre de no hacer nada, además", la rubia se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

"Tu casa da miedo y no me quiero quedar sola", el peliverde tuvo una gota en su nuca, a veces parecía menor a su edad.

"Bueno, toma tus cosas y vámonos si no llegaremos tarde", ella fue rápidamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos indicando que estaba feliz y cuando regreso se dispusieron a irse.

Aunque le faltó el detalle de decirle a Toga que trabajaba en un bar, pero seguramente no diría nada, además dudaba que la gente le dijera algo, y menos los amigos porque no tenían, pero si los tuvieran dudaba que les dijeran, pero dudaba que trabajar diera problemas... ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Y aquí está la conti espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, sin más que decir, nos leemos.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Yuei

**Si sé que me tarde un montón en actualizar, me quede sin computadora así que no podía escribir cómodamente, y todos los capítulos los he escrito desde el celular, así que ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos aunque su duración es ligeramente menor, hoy publicare los capítulos que tengo escritos, así tómenlo como un maratón de compensación, sin más que decir, disfruten el cap :)**

XxxXxxX

Capítulo 2: Yuei

XxxXxxX

"¡Vamos Izuku-kun, se nos va a ser tarde para el examen!" Grito toga mientras estaba alado de una fuente a lado de un gran edificio de cristal, el nombrado solo suspiro mientras se acercaba a su amiga con tranquilidad.

Hoy era el examen de admiración para entrar a Yuei la mejor escuela de héroes de Japón, eso significaba que era una de las escuelas más codiciadas y iban a tener mucha competencia, pero Midoriya estaba muy seguro de que entraría a esta escuela.

El último mes de entrenamiento que tuvo con All Might fue relativamente sencillo se pasó entrenando su cuerpo aún más para controlar su poder, pero antes de eso le fue otorgado el poder del Pro Héroe, aún recuerda ese día.

 **(Flashback)**

Era el siguiente día de haber limpiado la playa e Izuku se encontraba esperando a su sensei mientras empezaba a calentar sus músculos dando vueltas mientras corría, al poco tiempo llego el rubio en su forma real dirigiéndose hacia el peliverde, este al verlo dejo de calentar y se acercó.

"Bien Midoriya, nuevamente te felicito por haber limpiado la playa nuevamente, realmente creí que te tomaría más tiempo, pero ahora lo que vamos a hacer será heredarte mi poder", al ojiverde le brillaron los ojos al oír eso, All Might sonrió para luego mover su mano a su cabeza, arrancar uno de sus cabellos y extender la mano, Izuku solo vio esto confundido.

"Cómetelo", el peliverde solo parpadeo un par de veces mientras retrocedía un poco.

"...¿Que?"

"Lo que dije joven Midoriya, necesitas comerte mi cabello, es necesario que te pase mi ADN y esta es la manera más rápida", el ojiverde puso una cara nerviosa.

"¡NO VOY A COMER TU CABELLO!"

"¡Es la manera más rápida"

"¡NOOOOOO...!"

 **(Fin flashback)**

Izuku solo resoplo divertido ante ese recuerdo, pasaron más de 10 minutos peleando solamente para comerse un cabello, ahora misma le resultaba ridículo haberse alterado por esa tontería, ya al haberse comido el cabello se esperaron unas horas para que la digestión sucediera mientras tanto hacían series de ejercicios y en una de tantas el Kosei se manifestó, lo único que recuerda es que se impulsó con sus piernas para ir a una gran velocidad hacia un pequeño edificio y quedar inconsciente por el impacto.

Al despertar vio que estaba en la playa y All Might aún lado de el, después de explicar que fue lo que pasó, comenzaron a entrenar con el nuevo Kosei que obtuvo, podía utilizar el One for All al cien por ciento dos veces en cada dedo o brazo si pasaba ese límite podía romperse sus huesos, si bien seguía entrenando el límite no parecía que fuera a aumentar.

Volviendo a la realidad Toga fue corriendo hacia el viendo que no iría más rápido y lo empezó a jalar hasta la entrada del edificio.

"¡Apúrate idiota por tu culpa llegaremos tar...!"

"¡DEKU!", Toga e Izuku voltearon a ver de quién era el grito y observaron a un Bakugou con una cara molesta, Toga se puso nerviosa, le tenía bastante miedo al rubio explosivo, Midoriya solo lo vio con indiferencia.

"Em-em Katsuki-san ho-la como a es-tado", el se acercó a ella y el color se le empezó a ir, el peliverde se preparó para cualquier acción hostil del ojirojo, ella se tapó un poco la cara esperando un golpe, pero el rubio se pasó de largo.

"¡No se metan en mi camino!", Toga dio un suspiro de alivio

"Eso estuvo cerca", dijo la rubia en un susurro, ella volvió a tomar de la mano a Izuku que se sonrojo.

"Bueno vámonos", jalo su mano con fuerza y empezó a correr, Midoriya perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse.

"(Mierda)", el peliverde solo espero el golpe... Un golpe que nunca llegó, se encontraba ¿Flotando en el aire?

"Em lamento utilizar mi Kosei sin haberte preguntado antes", el par de amigos voltearon y vieron a una chica castaña con corte de hongo y dos mechones de cabello que caían alado de su rostro, ojos cafés, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, un abrigo café oscuro que evitaba ver su figura, falda y mallas negras, además de que cargaba una mochila.

"Bueno se hace tarde, nos vemos tengan más cuidado, sería de muy mala suerte si se cayeran", la castaña corrió dentro del edificio y se perdió de vista.

"Cinco minutos para el inicio del examen"

La rubia volvió a perder su color y jalo nuevamente Izuku, que tenía una gota en su nuca.

"(Acaso no escucho lo que dijo esa chica)"

Ahora mismo se encontraban dentro de una sala con muchos asientos y enfrente se encontraba una pantalla gigante que decía U.A, Izuku se encontraba sentado con toga en su lado derecho y Toga a su lado tenía a Bakugou (Para mala suerte de Toga), las luces se encendieron, y mostraron a un rubio con un cabello alargado, traje negro, un pequeño mostacho y lentes naranjas.

"¡Para todos los estudiantes que nos sintonizan bienvenidos a mi show en vivo, EVRYBODY SAY HEY!", El tipo llevo una mano a sus orejas para escuchar mejor pero solo se escuchó silencio.

"¡Qué respuesta más deprimente, ahora les explicaré rápidamente cómo será el examen práctico, ¿ESTAN LISTOS?, YEAH!", El silencio volvió a reinar la sala, Izuku tenía una gota en su nuca, mientras tanto Toga tenía brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh es el héroe voz, Present Mic, escucho su programa en las mañanas, qué emoción los maestros de Yuei son increíbles", susurro Himiko con emoción.

"Cállate", le contesto Bakugou.

"¡Cómo dicen los requerimientos de entrada serán conducidos a una batalla de diez minutos a una ciudad después de esto!", En eso la pantalla cambio y se mostraron cuadros donde tenía letras de la A hasta la G.

"Eso significa que no te dejarán trabajar en equipo con tus amigos", dijo Bakugou mientras que miraba su hoja que decía la letra A mientras que a Toga e Izuku le tocaron la C y B, en ese orden respectivamente.

"E-Em eso parece" dijo nerviosa tratando de no hacer enojar al rubio explosivo, el solo puso una cara de molestia.

"Ugh ahora no podré barrer el piso con ustedes dos", Midoriya dio una ligera sonrisa divertida y Toga dio una risa nerviosa.

"¡Ustedes que tendrán que ganar puntos destruyendo imitaciones de villanos cada uno con diferentes puntos dependiendo de su dificultad, unos dan un punto los siguientes dos y el tercero tres, por supuesto atacar a otros participantes o realizar acciones no heroicas están prohibidas!", Cuando terminó de decir eso un chico se levantó.

"¡Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?!"

"¡Claro!", Una luz alumbró al muchacho,

"¡En el folleto que nos dieron aparecen cuatro villanos en vez de los tres que nos presentó, si es un falló de impresión a la mejor escuela de Japón debería de darle vergüenza, nosotros venimos a convertirnos en héroes de primera clase!", en eso volteó a ver a Toga y la señaló.

"¡Y tú, la rubia de cabello desordenado, has estado susurrando todo este rato, es molesto, si crees que este lugar es un simple viaje de placer, deberías retirarte, no perteneces aquí", la rubio solo bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos en la cara para que la evitarán ver.

"¡Y tú quién te crees para decir tal cosa?", Una luz se encendió mostrando a Izuku con una cara que daba a entender que estaba molestó, además de que sus ojos brillaban en un color esmeralda muy brillante.

"¡Si el sensor no menciono al último villano debe de ser por algo, además de que acabaste de cometer una acusación muy grave a la escuela, pero lo que es peor, acabaste de acusar a una chica de no tener futuro como heroína, realmente debería darte vergüenza, desde mi punto de vista ella no es la que no pertenece a este lugar si no tú, un héroe no diría algo así, realmente das bastante lástima", todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras del peliverde, el chico de lentes iba a decir algo pero pensando bien las palabras de aquel muchacho tenía razón, qué clase de héroe haría algo así.

"¡Ya, tranquilícese ustedes dos, esos villanos valen cero puntos, nosotros los llamamos trampas de arena, mi único consejo si es que se encuentran con alguno de ellos yo les recomiendo que corran, sin más que decir, buena suerte, PLUS ULTRA!", luego de eso los alumnos empezaron a levantarse para ir a sus respectivas áreas, Izuku iba a hacer lo mismo pero vio a Toga que no se movía, él se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

"Toga, ven el examen está por comenzar", ella solo siguió con su cabeza agachada y sus manos tapando su cara.

"¿El chico tiene razón?, Qué tal si no pertenezco aquí", él se sentó alado de ella y con su brazo la atrajo a él para abrazarla, habían tenido tantas situaciones como está desde que sus padres fallecieron.

"Olvida lo que dijo ese idiota, siempre hemos luchado juntos contra el mundo, siempre va a ver gente que vaya a desanimarnos, esas personas no vale la pena escucharlas, además, siempre me tendrás a mí para apoyarte Toga-chan", la mencionada tenía un leve sonrojo y los ojos ligeramente llorosos, se limpió un poco los mismos y le regaló una sonrisa.

"Gracias Izuku-kun", el chico puso una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero la rubia pudo notarla.

"Bien será mejor que nos apuremos, o si no nos dejarán fuera del examen", sin más que decir se pararon y se encaminaron a su respectiva área cada uno.

Izuku llegó sin problemas a la área C quedando enfrente de una gran puerta de metal junto con los demás pretendientes a alumnos de Yuei, empezó a observarlos a todos tratando de ver cuáles eran sus Koseis, mientras que los observó la presencia de la chica castaña que lo salvó de caer enfrente de la entrada, así que comenzó a caminar para poder agradecerle hasta que sintió una mano que tocó su hombro, frunció su ceño al ver que la persona lo había agarrado era el chico que había hecho sentir mal a su amiga.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le dijo Midoriya de una forma mezquina, el chico solo puso una mueca de arrepentimiento.

"Y-yo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos, realmente no debí de actuar de aquella manera", el peliverde apretó sus puños

"¿Y porque te disculpas conmigo?, Con la persona con la que te debes de disculpar es con la chica a la que lastimaste, yo la conozco desde hace mucho, y ella acabo de pasar por una situación muy difícil para ella, si por lo que le dijiste hace una estupidez, créeme que yo te buscare y te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste, ¿Entendiste?", El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos y trato de mantener la compostura pero aun así le era difícil y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como loco.

¡EL EXAMEN ESTA POR EMPEZAR 3, 2, 1 EMPIEZEN!

La puerta gigante se abrió dejando ver una ciudad semi destruida, todos los participantes se quedaron embobados pensando la cantidad de dinero que debería tener la escuela para poder tener una mini ciudad en sus instalaciones.

¡¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?, ¿UNA INVITACION? , EMPIEZEN!

Izuku sin pensarlo más entro a la mini ciudad aunque tuvo que empujar a varios participantes que cayeron en el proceso, empezó a correr tratando de encontrar a los robots, una pared que se encontraba alado de él fue destruida por un robot de un punto, Izuku iba a destruirlo pero se le ocurrió una idea y siguió corriendo para empezar a reunir más robots, no tardó mucho en lograr reunir un buen número de robots.

"¡SMASH!", Uso el meñique izquierdo para lanzar una gran presión de aire que arrasó con el suelo desprendiéndolo en el proceso y podiendo destruir con suma facilidad al grupo de robots e incluso logro llegar al otro lado de la calle en la que se encontraba destruyendo a más robots en el proceso.

"(Bueno con los robots que reuní me gane 26 puntos, pero con los otros de atrás no sé cuánto obtuve en total... Pues, no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho)", Izuku salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz del anunciador diciendo que quedaban tres minutos, no perdió el tiempo y volvió a repetir el mismo proceso cada vez con un diferente dedo para no rompérselo, sin saber cómo pasó terminó donde se encontraban todos los competidores.

"(Ugh con ellos aquí no podré utilizar a gusto el Kosei de All MIGHT...¿Pero que?), Un fuerte temblor provocó que varios participantes cayeran y una gran columna de humo apareció.

¡¿EL DE CERO PUNTOS ES ESA COSA?!

¡NO PUEDE SER!

¡CORRAN!

Izuku tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido el se esperaba que fuera un poco grande... Pero no esperaba que fuera tan grande como un edificio, todos los participantes empezaron a correr para no ser aplastados por el gran robot, él hubiera hecho lo mismo pero un grito evitó que corriera.

"¡AYUDA!", Vio a la misma chica que lo salvó de caer en la entrada con su pie atrapado en unos escombros, el robot se acercaba y estaba por matar a la chica, el empieza a correr, en el camino empezó a usar el One for All en sus piernas, dio un salto que provocó una onda expansiva que despejó el polvo bruscamente, llamando la atención de los competidores y de la chica que estaba atrapada.

"(Mis dedos no serán suficientes para destruirlo, tendré que usar mi brazo derecho)", el brazo empezó a desprender vapor y líneas rojas empezaron a brillar, al estar cerca de la cabeza dio un respiro.

"¡SMASH!", Golpeó con fuerza y la corriente de aire salió con más fuerza la cabeza del robot se aboyo, se sumió, empezó a retroceder de forma brusca y las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, todos los participantes estaban mirándolo impresionados con un solo pensamiento

(¡LO DESTRUYÓ!)

Midoriya observaba el robot deleitándose de su acción... Hasta que empezar a caer rápidamente.

"(Mierda...)", Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora hasta que una nueva idea llegó a su mente, trato de mantener una posición para no marear, y uso uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, iba a romperse pero era preferible a morir, cuando estuvo al ras de la azotea del edificio de alado empezó.

"¡SMASH!", La corriente de aire salió, impulsando al peliverde y levantándose un poco en el aire y con una buena velocidad estrellarse con la puerta de la azotea, que se abrió por la fuerza.

"¡Ahh no me estés jodien...!"Se golpeó con el suelo y empezó a caer duramente por las escaleras del edificio hasta que paro cuando llego a la pared


	4. Capitulo 3: Una movida espera

Capitulo 3: Una movida espera

"¿Mm, dónde estoy?", La vista de Izuku empezó a aclararse luego de despertar.

"¡IDIOTA QUE TONTERÍA HICISTE AHORA, TERMINASTE DESMAYANDOTE EN EL EXAMEN PRACTICO!", la vista de Izuku se aclaró completamente y vio sentada a su lado a una molesta Toga.

"Veo que ya despertaste jovencito, realmente tuviste suerte de no haberte lastimado de gravedad con tu intento de hacerte el héroe", el peliverde busco de quién venía la voz, era de la juvenil heroína "Recovery Girl" y la enfermera de Yuei.

"¡Izuku se supone que era un examen!", la rubia simplemente le volvió a reclamar, Midoriya trato de levantarse, para sorpresa de él lo logro sin esfuerzo alguno, dedujo que debía ser por el Kosei de Recovery Girl.

"¿Puedo retirarme o es necesaria una revisión?", La enfermera le contesto que se podía ir, mientras que empezaba a caminar a la salida.

"¡¿NO VAS A CONTESTARME?!", Le contesto la rubia indignada.

"Tengo algo de hambre, ¿Hablemos sobre eso en el camino?", La amiga del peliverde suspiro molesta, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación con Izuku siguiéndola, estuvieron caminando sin decir nada hasta que salieron de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, en ese momento la ojimiel paro se puso enfrente del ojiverde y le dio una cachetada.

"¡Ita!, ¿A que vino eso?"

"Por preocuparme idiota, ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Se me fue la mano solamente, no tienes que ponerte así"

"Aun así pudiste haberte lastimado como dijo Recovery Girl", en ese momento Izuku recuerda cómo se rompió uno de sus dedos con su smash para no morir en una caída.

"... Estoy seguro que exagero las cosas, no es como si hubiera podido morir en un examen, sería demasiado estúpido", Toga no dijo nada solo miro al peliverde y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre cuando se enojaba con el.

"...¿Izuku-kun?, yo no mencioné que hubieras podido morir...", El usuario del One for All se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba, empezó a sudar frío y hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho en esta situación... correr.

"¡VUELVE AQUI!"

"¿Em cómo están los dangos Toga?", Después de huir un buen rato de Toga (Y que ella se calmara) decidió llevarla a comer su comida favorita como disculpa por preocuparla, actualmente se encontraban en un agradable parque comiendo una orden de dangos que pidieron para llevar.

"Maravillosos Izuku-kun", dijo la rubia de cabello desarreglado a su amigo ligeramente arañado y golpeado, terminó el último bocado y se levantó de una manera algo brusca.

"Bueno vamos a casa, tengo ganas de ver alguna película", el peliverde suspiro y se levantó pesadamente, y empezó a caminar a otra dirección.

"Adelante te veo en casa, necesito hacer algo antes", ella le iba a reprochar pero noto la dirección en la que caminaba.

"¿Vas a visitarla?", Pregunto aunque era muy obvio, Midoriya no dijo nada y siguió con su camino, ella siguió observándolo un tiempo hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, volvió en sí cuando notó la puesta de sol, debían de ser casi las siete, menos mal que pidieron el día en su trabajo para poder te realizar el examen, dejó de pensar y empezó a caminar apurada a casa, no quería que oscureciera antes de llegar.

Mientras tanto con Izuku caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llegó a un gran hospital en el centro de la ciudad, sé quedo viendo la entrada del hospital unos segundos y entro, fue con la recepcionista a la que le dijo que venía de visita, ella le dio el número de cuarto, y empezó a dirigirse a él, llegó sin problemas, tocó la puerta recibiendo un "adelante", abrió la puerta, ahí estaba su madre en una bata blanca que dejaba ver su delgado cuerpo, cada vez que venía estaba más pálida actualmente estaba un poco menos pálida que él, y lo más notorio de todo un pañuelo verde atado alrededor de su cabeza para tapar su cabeza calva, se encontraba sentada en el respaldo de la cama mientras que a su lado se encontraba una mujer que no había visto en un buen tiempo, Mitsuki Bakugou, la madre de su rival de la infancia, tenía una camiseta de color blanco una falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas que dejaba ver sus bronceadas piernas, unos tacones medios de color negro, su cabello era rubio cenizo como el de Katsuki e igualmente tenía ojos rojos.

"Izuku... Es bueno verte", dijo su madre débilmente con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y esperanza, realmente Izuku no se sentía bien consigo mismo, no había podido venir a verla casi en un mes.

"Valla valla, pero como has crecido Izuku casi ni te reconozco", la ojiroja sonrió al ver que el peliverde se empezó a radicar la nuca incómodo, hacía un año había visto a la madre de su "amigo" esa vez ella pasaba por el hospital para una revisión de rutina nada grave realmente, vio a Izuku y lo siguió por curiosidad, de esa manera se enteró de la situación de su amiga, al principio estaba histérica por la situación, luego se calmó y se comprometió a ayudar cooperando para el tratamiento de Inko.

"Mitsuki-san no es para tanto"

"Jaja bueno cambiando de tema, tu madre me comentó que harías el examen de admisión a Yuei que fue hoy al igual que mi hijo, cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?", Las dos mujeres se quedaron esperando una respuesta mientras miraban espectadores al peliverde, suspiro y procedió a contarles su día omitiendo la riña con el chico de lentes, las dos mujeres se enojaron al arriesgarse de esa manera con el robot gigante pero se tranquilizaron al ver que estaba bien.

"Trata de no matarte en tu primera misión como héroe Izuku", dijo la mujer de cabello cenizo para burlarse del chico

"Mitsuki-san", el mencionado río al oír a Inko quejarse por la inocente broma, se paró y empezó a caminar a la salida.

"Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero dejar al idiota de mi hijo solo, no quiero que incendie la casa... Otra vez", Izuku dio una ligera sonrisa, Katsuki con esta edad todavía necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara para no hacer un desastre, los dos familiares se despidieron de la mujer y luego de eso hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos.

"Lamento no haber podido venir antes Oka-san, e estado un poco ocupado estás últimas semanas", el muchacho dio una reverencia, la mujer solo río un poco ante eso.

"Tranquilo Izuku, no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora dime ¿Qué has hecho estos días?", Izuku se pasó más de una hora hablando con su madre sobre varias cosas que habían pasado, su madre solo escuchaba entretenida a su hijo, no es que tuviera mucho de qué hablar si estaba las veinticuatro horas en una cama prácticamente, en eso una enfermera entra a la habitación.

"Disculpe señor el horario de visitas ya acabo", la madre del muchacho suspiro triste con eso, el peliverde le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo, rápidamente el abrazo fue correspondido.

"¿Prometes que me volverás a visitar pronto?"

"Lo prometo Oka-san", el chico soltó a la mujer y empezó a salir del hospital con total calma y empezó a caminar a casa, debían de ser como las ocho de la noche, el esperaba que está Toga no lo regañara por llegar tarde a casa, desde la muerte de sus padres y de que el la haya ayudado empezó a volverse algo posesiva con él y no podía hacer mucho sin que ella supiera lo que iba a hacer, desde el punto de vista de Izuku era muy raro aunque no lo molestaba, sin darse cuenta terminó llegando a casa, estaba cansado, debería ir a la cama hoy había sido un día agotador, abrió la puerta y se dispuso irse a dormir.

"Al fin llegas, por un momento creí que te había pasado algo malo", Izuku volteó a ver a Toga que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, tenía un short negro que le llegaba a menos de la mitad del muslo, junto con un top sin mangas de color rojo que daba una buena vista a sus crecientes senos.

"No te preocupes por eso", Midoriya empezó a subir por las escaleras de la casa hasta que una mano le agarro el brazo.

"¡Ah no vas a ver una película conmigo, me lo debes por preocuparme!"

"(Esto debe de ser una broma...)", pensó el muchacho resignado, Toga empezó a buscar una película que pudieran ver mientras el peliverde hacia palomitas, cuando terminó la chica también había encontrado una película era una película sobre viajes en el tiempo, a Izuku le daba igual la película así que la puso, él se acostó en un sillón de cuerpo completo, Toga se acercó y se colocó alado/encima del peliverde para un poco de incomodidad del usuario del One for All.

"Toga porque no usas otro sillón", no era que le molestara que estuviera junto a él, solamente que era extraño eso era lo que le incomodaba.

"Es el único sillón de cuerpo completo que tenemos, si no fuera por eso no estaría aquí", dijo mientras se repegaba más a él.

"(No puedo decir nada ante esa lógica)", Midoriya dejó de hablar y se pusieron a ver la película, al principio el trato de dormir, era lo que quería hacer en un principio, pero luego de unos minutos la película empezó a captar su atención y se dispuso a verla, no le decepcionó en lo absoluto, tenía que agradecerle a su amiga por obligarlo a ver una película, ahora que él lo pensaba pocas veces aceptaba hacer este tipo de cosas, según él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, talvez debía empezar a pasar más tiempo con Toga, de vez en cuando tenía ideas bastante buenas, se iba a levantar para irse a dormir pero sintió el peso de Himiko lo que evitó que se levantará, se había quedado dormida.

"(¿Es en serio?, Pero si ella era la que quería que viera una película)", dio una pequeña risa, trato de acomodarse sin despertarla, la tomo por la espalda y de las piernas para cargarla de forma nupcial, fue a las escaleras para subir al cuarto de la rubia con cuidado para no tirarla o pegarle en la cabeza por accidente, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entro, la dejo en su cama y la tapo con una cobija, estaba por salir pero se distrajo al ver la habitación de su amiga, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había entrado ahí, había varios pósters de héroes profesionales, más femeninos que masculinos, empezó a curiosear un poco más y vio una mesa en la que tenía una laptop una lámpara y sus manuales que había empezado a escribir, había avanzado bastante con ellos, tarde o temprano le podían servir a ambos, además de un diario que estaba sobre la mesa, tenía una gran tentación por leerlo, pero decidió no hacerlo por respeto a la privacidad de su amiga, salió del cuarto para irse a dormir, tenía que trabajar mañana así que no podía desvelarse más.

 **(Time skip una semana)**

"Ahhh buenos días", dijo Himiko mientras se estiraba

"¿Dormiste bien?", Pregunto el peliverde tratando de empezar una conversación, mientras cocinaba dos pares de huevos estrellados.

"Mm si, aunque a la mitad de la noche un gato dejaba de maullar... apropósito sabes cuándo van a llegar los resultados de los exámenes de Yuei"

"Deberían llegar hoy, pero la hora no la conozco", ante esa respuesta la chica dio un suspiro de molestia.

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

"¡Claro que lo estoy, ¿Qué tal si no logre pasar?!", el chico saco un par de platos y empezó a servir los huevos en ellos.

"No deberías pensar de esa manera si lo sigues pensando puede que se cumpla, siéntate el desayuno ya está listo", la rubia de cabello despeinado fue a la mesa y se sentó para empezar a comer, cuando el usuario del One for All recordó algo.

"Ah falta algo de beber, ahora vuelvo voy a comprar algo", el chico fue a la puerta y antes de abrirla se dio cuenta que había dos sobres de la escuela, rápidamente se olvidó del jugo, los tomo y fue con Toga.

"Llegaron los resultados", la chica casi se aventó al chico para arrebatarle su sobre y salir corriendo a su habitación, Izuku fue con toda tranquilidad a su cuarto, dejo el sobre en la mesa se sentó y se quedó mirando un poco el sobre un buen rato, talvez actuaba bastante seguro frente a su amiga para que ella también tuviera seguridad, pero igualmente estaba nervioso, la vida de su madre dependía de ello, después del examen se tomó tiempo para revisar sus respuestas, estaba seguro que había logrado pasar el examen escrito, pero con el practico era otro asunto, si sabía que destruyo demasiados robots pero al quedar inconsciente no supo que había sucedido luego de eso, trago aire y se dispuso abrir el sobre, lo abrió y del cayo un circulo de color negro, del circulo salió una luz y apareció All Might con un traje y un fondo bastante extraño

"¡ESTA ES UNA PROYECCION¡", Dijo All Might demasiado cerca de la pantalla

"¿All Might?"

"¡He tenido que hacer papeleo toda esta semana por lo que no e tenido tiempo para contactarte, lo lamento joven Midoriya, la verdad es que vine a esta ciudad para trabajar UA "

"¿Trabajaras en Yuei?", el peliverde recibió un asentimiento como respuesta a su pregunta, en eso aparece una mano en la transición.

"¿Eh que sucede?... ¿Envuélvelo?... ¡Pero, hay algo que debo de hablar con el¡... ¿Debo decirlo desde el principio?...Eh, entiendo, OK... Felicitaciones Midoriya pasaste de sobra el examen escrito, fuiste de los cinco primeros en el puntaje", el mencionado se sorprendió con eso sabía que lo iba a pasar, pero no contaba pasar siendo el de los primeros

"También vi lo que sucedió en la presentación del examen práctico y en la entrada para empezarlo", Midoriya puso una cara incomoda con eso

"Si bien tus palabras pudieron haber sido mejores o menos bruscas, buscaste ayudar a esa jovencita sobre la acusación de ese chico, eso estuvo bien, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que si bien no fue la manera adecuada para resolverlo provocaste un cambio en ese chico", el usuario del One for All doblo una ceja al oír lo que dijo su maestro, el héroe profesional, se movió y una pantalla alado de él se encendió y se pudo observar al chico peli azul y de lentes hablando con Present Mic.

"¡Disculpe señor, quería pedir un favor, yo en la presentación del examen práctico cause un alboroto, por lo que pido disculpas, además de que ataque a una competidora sin pensar en las repercusiones, así que, quería saber si, ¿PODRIA DARLE ALGUNOS DE MIS PUNTOS A ESA CHICA?", el chico había tenido un cambio bastante grande con su comportamiento (Desde el punto de vista de Izuku, la pantalla dejo de reproducir el video y All Might puso una sonrisa aún más grande de las que tenía normalmente.

"¡Fue un cambio que tu causaste y eso es algo de admirar, pero no es a la única persona a la que estimulaste a actuar de esa manera¡", la pantalla volvió a cambiar esta vez mostraba a la chica que salvo der aplastada hablando nuevamente con Present Mic.

"Em disculpe, no sé si recuerda al chico de pecas y de cabello rizado verde, el de... el de aspecto normal"

"(¿Normal?, Pero estoy casi tan pálido como la leche)", Pensó el peliverde con una gota en la nuca.

"¿Es posible que le de alguno de mis puntos?, y cuando él me salvo la vida, se perdió el resto de el examen, al menos déjenme darle por lo que se perdió, ¡PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR!", Midoriya solo veía con ojos abiertos de par en par el comportamiento de la chica.

"Como dije antes tus acciones incitan a otros a actuar de esa manera, ¡El examen de ingreso del otro día no es solamente de puntos de rescate!", el video se volvió a reproducir.

"Lo siento pero aunque quieras, no se puede hacer tal cosa, pero no te preocupes no los necesita", dijo Present Mic mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano, cuando termino de hablar el video se apagó.

"La UA no puede ignorar a la gente que ayuda a los demás aun si se perjudican ellos mismos, ¡Izuku Midoriya 60 puntos de rescate y 115 puntos de villanos, además tu ayudaste a esa chica a pasar, si no hubiera ido a ayudarte hubiera reprobado, Uraraka Ochako 28 puntos de villano y 45 de rescate¡, gracias a ti ambos pasaron"

"Esto es...", dijo Midoriya temblando ligeramente, lo habia logrado, tanto esfuerzo valió la pena.

"Ven Joven Midoriya... ¡Esta es... TU ACADEMIA DE HEROES!", All MIGHT extendió su brazo como si quisiera que Izuku la tomara.

"Si", trato de imitar a All Might haciendo lo mismo hasta que escucho un grito en la recámara de Toga

"Hablamos luego All Might", salió corriendo rumbo a ese lugar mientras que la transmisión se apagó, llegó rápidamente al ser la habitación de enfrente y abrió la puerta, lo que vio fue a su amiga saltando en la cama, al ver a Izuku se lanzó hacia él lo que ocasionó que se cayera.

"¡LO LOGRÉ IZUKU-KUN ENTRE A YUEI!", Gritaba la rubia de cabello desordenado mientras movía de arriba a abajo.

"Por favor para", mencionó el chico mareado por su amiga

"!ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!", Después de unos minutos la chica se calmó e Izuku logro recuperarse del mareo y fueron a la sala para empezar a hablar.

"Ahhh felicidades Toga-chan", dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"¡Ah estoy tan feliz!, Y dime ¿A ti cómo te fue?", Pregunto la ojimiel preocupada de que su amigo no lo haya logrado

"Logré entrar y sin quererlo ayude a alguien para que pasara", sin que el peliverde lo notará Himiko se acercó y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se alejó y se fue a la mesa para luego sentarse, el peliverde volteó confundido con la acción de su amiga, mientras que ella tenía un ligero sonrojo.

"¿Eh... A qué a venido eso?"

"Un pequeño premió por haber pasado el examen", contesto con un rubor creciente y una sonrisa, el usuario del One for All se levantó y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

"Supongo que también te debería dar un premió por haber aprobado", ella se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver a Izuku caminar hacia ella, estaba por hacer lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer, ella solo cerro los ojos y levanto la cabeza ligeramente, él era más alto que ella, así que pensó que eso podía facilitar la acción, espero, espero... Espero, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás de ella, abrió los ojos y volteó, vio a la persona que creía iba a besarla buscando algo en el refrigerador, saco algo envuelto en papel cargándolo con las dos manos mientras cerraba el refrigerador con su derecho fue a la mesa, lo colocó sobre ella y lo desenvolvió, era un pastel de color blanco y fresas decorándolo.

" Toma Toga-chan te lo compre para celebrar cuando te enteraras que aprobaste el examen, felicidades", Izuku mostró una tierna pero ligera sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, Toga estaba cabizbaja, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, además de que cada segundo que pasaba sus mejillas se enrojecían más.

"¡BAKA!", Con toda su fuerza le propinó un puñetazo y otro y otro.

"¡NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO!", El peliverde simplemente se defendía como podía.

"¡Pero te di un pastel!", Cuando dijo eso la fuerza aumento todavía más.

"¡EXACTO, **ME DISTE UN PASTEL**!"

"(¡All Might ayúdame!)"


	5. Capitulo 4: Un molesto primer día

XxxXxxX Capítulo 4: Un molesto primer día XxxXxx

Actualmente Toga e Izuku venían caminando de camino a su primer día de clases en Yuei, la chica se notaba emocionada mientras el peliverde tenía una expresión neutra aunque realmente estaba muy adolorido por los golpes de su amiga, el moretón que tenía en su mejilla daba fe de ello.

"¡Ah Izuku-kun ¿Sabes cuál era el salón en el que nos tocaba?!", Pregunto la rubia de cabello desarreglado.

"Salón 1A...", Dijo mientras veía por los vidrios del edificio, realmente tenía una bonita vista el lugar.

"Mmm ¡Ahí está... Que puerta más grande!", La puerta tenía una altura de tres metros, para todos los tamaños, Toga abrió la puerta... El lugar estaba vacío.

"Te dije que no era buena idea llegar temprano", ella le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, el solo la ignoro y fue al lugar que estaba hasta atrás alado de la ventana, era el mejor lugar para no llamar la atención, ella se sentó en la mesa de enfrente.

"Llegamos temprano para tomar lugar primero"

"Eso lo entiendo pero falta media hora todavía", ella se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

"Bueno... Es mejor estar prevenidos", una gota se resbaló de la nuca de Izuku.

Estuvieron platicando sobre los posibles compañeros que podrían tocarles, de parte de Izuku no quería por nada del mundo estar con Bakugou y con ese chico de lentes, puede que haya tratado de enmendar su error pero su opinión respecto al chico no iba a ser cambiada... O al menos no tan fácilmente, Toga por su parte esperaba que tocará gente agradable con la cual pudiera conversar de buena manera, más que nada chicas, mientras pasaba el tiempo la gente empezaba a llegar, algunos parecían animales o partes de ellos, otros tenían articulaciones extras o alguna partes de su cuerpo era diferente, en un momento Izuku tuvo ganas de salir cuando vio entrar al chico con lentes, el tomo su lugar y empezó a ver a la gente como si buscará a alguien, la vista se posó en la pareja de amigos y se dirigió a ellos, Toga estaba de espaldas por lo que no vio al muchacho.

"(¿Porque tenemos esta suerte?)", se preguntó con molestia Midoriya, en eso el peliazul se coloca enfrente de ellos, está Himiko al verlo se mostró incómoda, Izuku solo frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dedicó una mirada que decía "aléjate", el muchacho trago aire.

"Yo... ¡Yo quería disculparme sobre mi comportamiento en el examen práctico y lamento si te perjudique en el momento de hacerla, así que quería hacer las paces!", La chica parpadeo un par de veces, no se esperaba que viniera a disculparse, Izuku no estaba complacido con esa disculpa pero sabía que la misma era para su amiga no para el, el volteó a verla esperando la respuesta, todos en el salón estaban callados todos están de curiosos con lo que podía llegar a pasar.

"Emm está bien paz, mi nombre es Toga Himiko", Toga un poco más calmada levanto su mano para estrecharla con la del chico.

"Mi nombre es Lida Tenya espero que podamos llevarnos bien", el levanto la mano y correspondió el apretón Izuku no dijo nada y empezó a ver por la ventana.

"¡Ah qué bueno que los del salón empiezan a llevarse bien!", Toga y Lida voltearon a ver de quién era esa voz, vieron una chica con piel de color rosa, cabello rosa, unos cuernos de color amarillo, ojos color amarillo con esclerótica de color negro, además de tener un buen cuerpo que era ocultado por el uniforme.

"Mi nombre es Mina Ashido, un gusto conocerlos", la chica con aspecto de alíen.

"Igualmente", contesto la rubia despeinada, mientras tanto Lida se acercó a Izuku para hablar con él pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido.

"Ni te atrevas", le dijo el peliverde al chico de lentes, el retrocedió un poco.

"Vaya alguien despertó del lado equivocado de la cama", Midoriya seguía mirando por la ventana, cuando su amiga rubia le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

"No seas así, por eso no tienes amigos, se ve amable dale una oportunidad", Izuku volteó a ver a esa chica, ella le sonrió alegremente, dio un suspiro y le extendió su mano.

"Me llamo Izuku Midoriya, un placer", la chica mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Lo ves, no es tan malo?", Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"Valla parece que ya empezaron las presentaciones", todos voltearon a ver a un chico con el cabello rojo, dientes puntiagudos y tez morena.

"Él es Eijiro Kirishima un amigo mío"

"¡Oye Mina deja que yo me presente!", Dijo el chico con dientes de tiburón.

"Ay perdón, señorita", se notaba que la chica le gustaba llevarse con los demás, ellos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras que Izuku los observaba con una ceja levantada, Lida estaba mirando la interacción, cuando sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro, volteó a ver de quién se trataba para ver a Himiko que se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

"No te desanimes en disculparte con el, puede que parezca mala persona o que solo sabe rechazar a la gente, pero si sigues así tarde o temprano te disculpara, solo dale tiempo", el chico asintió pero luego vio a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo con una cara molesta que se sentó unos asientos adelante para luego subir las piernas al pupitre, para Lida esto era algo que no debía de hacerse, la escuela tenía que respetarse, se empezó a dirigir rumbo a ese chico, Toga vio esto y para cerciorarse de que nada malo fuera a pasar, lo siguió.

"¡Oye, no pongas el pie sobre el escritorio!", El rubio cenizo solo le dió una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Huh?"

"¡¿No te crees que es rudo para los de la UA y los que hicieron ese escritorio?", Todos los que estaban alrededor les salió una gota de sudor, ese chico realmente era muy excesivo y expresivo.

"¡Para nada!, ¡¿A qué clase de escuela fuiste?!, ¡Segundo lugar!"

"Estuve en la escuela privada Somei, mi nombre es Lida Tenya", el ojirojo tuvo una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"¡¿Somei?!, Así que eres un maldito de la élite, ¡Voy a divertirme destruyéndote!", El chico de lentes puso una cara de horror.

"¡¿Destruirme?!, ¡Eres terrible!, ¿En verdad quieres ser héroe?", Este Katsuki ve atrás de Lida y nota a la rubia de cabello despeinado.

"¡¿EHHH?, TU QUÉ HACES AQUI SEGUNDO LUGAR?!", la chica se tensó y se puso nerviosa.

"Esto ehh... Pase el examen", dio una sonrisa nerviosa y el chico se molestaron más.

"¡MALDITA PERRA SE SUPONIA QUE IBA A SER EL UNICO QUE ENTRARA A LA UA!... ¡Bueno al menos el inútil de Deku no entro también un problema menos!"

"¿Eh?, Pero si el si está aquí, mira", ella señaló al peliverde que estaba con la cabeza recargada en el vidrio y con los ojos cerrados.

"¡MALDICION!", en eso una chica de cabello castaño entro al salón.

"Etto que ruido hacen", dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor.

"Si, todo está alrededor de esos chicos" dijo una chica rana que miro al peliverde, la chica recién llegada lo miro con sorpresa, iba a dirigirse a hablar con él para agradecerle por lo que ocurrió en el examen, pero se detuvo al oír una voz grave.

"Bajen la voz, este lugar no es una guardería para que anden hablando de esa manera", las miradas de todos se dirigió a la puerta, y pudieron ver a un pelinegro con ojeras y ojos irritados, además de estar dentro de un sleeping.

"Mi nombre es Shota Aizawa, yo seré su profesor del curso de héroes", del sleeping saco trajes deportivos de una manera perezosa.

"Pónganse y luego de eso nos veremos en el patio dentro de 10 minutos"

...

...

...

Actualmente todos los alumnos de la clase 1A se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, con su uniforme deportivo mirando a su profesor.

"¡¿Un examen de Koseis?!", Exclamaron todos a su profesor.

"¿Pero qué hay de la ceremonia de apertura?" Pregunto la chica castaña.

"Cuando tú eres héroe ese tipo de cosas no importan", le contesto con aburrimiento.

"Ustedes han hecho esto desde la primaria, solo que en los exámenes físicos les tenían prohibido usar sus Koseis, ahora mismo no tienen límite alguno", dijo mientras les mostraba en un celular una pantalla donde tenía los datos de todos, empezó a levantar la mano y señalar a Bakugou.

"Tú el rubio, ¿Cuál fue tu mejor marca lanzando la pelota en la escuela?"

"69 metros"

"Pasa ahora y lánzala, solo que ahora lo harás con tu Kosei", el rubio explosivo hizo lo que el profesor pidió, colocándose en una parte que parecía un cono con varias marcas de números para medir la distancia, él se preparó y tomo impulso.

"¡MUERE!", La lanzó con fuerza además de ser impulsada por una explosión, mientras los estudiantes tuvieron una gota en la nuca por el grito.

"750 metros", todos se asombraron por la distancia.

"¡Wow, ¿Tanto?!", Dijo un chico de cabello amarillo con negro.

"¡Genial parece divertido!", Grito Mina dando un saltito.

"¡Qué bien podemos usar nuestros Koseis cuando queramos, como esperaba del curso de héroes!", Dijo un chico de cabello negro y codos extraños, el profesor solamente los veía seriamente.

"¿Divertido eh?", Todos lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

"Tendrán tres años para convertirse en héroes, ¿Creen mantener esa actitud todo el tiempo?... Está bien, el que termine en el último lugar de las 8 pruebas será juzgado como sin potencial, y será castigado con la expulsión", les dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.

"¡¿EH?!"

"¡¿Ser expulsados en el primer día?, No es algo ético, no, aunque no sea en el primer día, sigue siendo injusto!", Dijo la castaña con temor.

"Desastres naturales, corrupción, villanos maliciosos, Japón está lleno de injusticias, en estos tres años tendrán una dura prueba tras otra sin descanso, les daré un consejo, den lo mejor de sí, se acabó la demostración, pasemos a las pruebas", las pruebas pasaban sin problemas, Izuku no usaba su Kosei para no destacar aunque de todos modos tuvo un buen desempeño en las pruebas, Toga estaba preocupada de no poder lograrlo, pero Midoriya logro subirle los ánimos, aunque se sentía bastante extraño, como si alguien lo mirará, pero decidió no prestarle atención, llegaron a la prueba de lanzar la pelota, estaba bastante satisfecho con los compañeros que le tocaron, o casi todos, la mayoría de ellos tuvieron su momento de resalte, un ejemplo es esa chica llamada Uraraka Ochako que acabo de obtener un infinito en la prueba, el profesor dijo su nombre así que fue tomo la pelota y se preparó para lanzarla.

Por su lado Aizawa estaba ligeramente molesto, él quería que los estudiantes dieran lo mejor de sí, para eso los amenazó con expulsarlos, eso era mentira, solo para que se esforzaron pero este Midoriya no lo hacía, gracias a All Might sabía que el chico iba a ser un problema, a palabras del héroe número uno, no se esforzaba a menos que tuviera una verdadera razón para hacerlo, ciertamente le recordaba a él cuando entro igual a la UA... Y si ese era el caso, talvez podía hacer algo para obligarlo a actuar.

Izuku estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota cuando unas vendas lo rodearon, el vio esto con curiosidad, los demás alumnos con sorpresa incluso el siempre enojado Bakugou estaba impresionado con la acción del maestro.

"Realmente estás colmando mi paciencia, Midoriya Izuku, qué parte de que den lo mejor de sí no entendiste", el ojiverde solo lo miro con detenimiento.

"Si piensas en no resaltar, estás mal, esa clase de actitud es de las que más llaman la atención, y con esa actitud te estás frenando, todo tu potencial está siendo desperdiciado, tú no estás hecho para ser un héroe", Izuku solo doblo ligeramente el rostro, aunque paso desapercibido por el maestro, el profesor aflojó las vendas y lo soltó.

"Puedes lanzar ahora, si no das todo de ti haré que te saquen de esta academia", Midoriya dio un suspiro se volvió a prepararse para lanzar.

"Ah eso fue duro, espero que se esfuerce, aún tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con él", dijo Lida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por ese inútil, ni si quiera tiene Kosei", le respondió Bakugou con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿No sabes lo que hizo en el examen práctico?!", Mientras ellos dialogaban Himiko miraba preocupada a su amor platónico.

"(Izuku-kun, esfuérzate, aunque sea solo por esta ves)", el chico se estiró un poco y cerró sus ojos.

"(Maldición, en parte tiene razón, siempre desde que tengo memoria e sido así, nunca me esfuerzo por las cosas a menos que me importen... Ni si quiera me esfuerzo por lo que se supone que es mi sueño, si hago esto como se me ocurre salvar a mi madre, a ella no le gustaría está, ella espera que me esfuerce, soy un idiota, como se me pudo olvidar algo así de importante)", en ese momento abrió los ojos y tomo una posición para lanzarla, activo el One for All en su brazo derecho, todos vieron como sus venas se tornaron rojas brillantes, tan brillantes que daban una iluminación carmesí, la manga derecha del uniforme se rompió hasta el final del hombro, Toga estaba más impresionada que nadie se suponía que el Kosei de su amigo era abosorber los de los otros, de quién consiguió ese.

En un movimiento rápido lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Smash!", La pelota salió disparada provocando un potente onda de aire que hizo temblar las ventanas del edificio principal, los alumnos se tuvieron que cubrir para no salir lastimados, los que no estaban bien parados se cayeron de sentón mientras veían la pelota a lo lejos, Aizawa dejó de ver el cielo y centro su vista al celular de puntuación, cuando el resultado llegó abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Se refería a algo así?... ¿Sensei?", Aizawa al oír las palabras del chico sonrió, de un momento a otro el chico hizo que se tragara sus palabras.

"(Este chico...) Izuku Midoriya 1,387 metros", todos gritaron de sorpresa por la gran distancia, unos estaban emocionados, felices, pero uno de ellos no lo estaba.

"¡DEKU!", el mencionado miro a su rival que caminaba con una cara de pocos amigos hacia él.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ME HAS MENTIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ¿NO ES ASI?, PAGARÁS POR ESTO BASTARDO!", Él se lanzó dispuesto a lanzarle una explosión, pero fue detenido por Aizawa.

"¡Ah!, Apenas es el primer día y ya están dando problemas, Bakugou si vuelves a hacer algo como esto vas a ser castigado", el ojirojo fue soltado, miro a Midoriya y volvió a su lugar, luego de eso dieron los puntajes, el peliverde quedó en la mitad, literalmente, Toga unos puestos más abajo, en el primer lugar quedó Bakugou y en el último un chico de cabello morado que parecían bolas, que se encontraba en Shock al saber que iba a ser expulsado.

"Por cierto, cuando les dije que iban a ser expulsados era una mentira, solo lo dije para que dieran el máximo de si", la sonrisa de malicia del profesar hizo que varios alumnos se enojaran por la broma, y las reclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

"Ya cállense, pueden retirarse, tienen más clases por delante", las siguientes horas fueron clases más normales, así que no hubo problema alguno, los alumnos se empezaron a retirar Izuku espero afuera del edificio a Toga para retirarse a casa, la vio salir y ella le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

"¿Porque no me esperaste?"

"Eres muy lenta, además tenemos que apurarnos, todavía tenemos que ir al trabajo", ella dio un bufido de disgusto, empezaron a caminar a casa.

"¡Oigan esperen!", Voltearon y vieron a la chica castaña que había dado infinito.

"¿Mm?", La chica se le quedó viendo a Izuku y luego realizó una pequeña reverencia.

"Solamente quería agradecerte por salvarme en el examen práctico, gracias Midoriya-kun".

"No tienes nada que agradecer", La castaña se volteó para mirar a la rubia.

"Tú También estuviste increíble Himiko-san"

"Tú también lo hiciste bien Uraraka-san mira que sacar un infinito no todas las personas lo pueden hacer, ¿Te diriges a la estación?", Uraraka asintió y Toga le dio una sonrisa.

"Nosotros también, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"¡Claro, sería increíble!"

"¡Eh ¿Van a la estación?, ¿Podemos acompañarlos?!", Les grito Mina que estaba con Kirishima y Lida.

"¡Claro mientras más mejor!", Entonces se empezaron a dirigir a la estación mientras platicaban de cosas varias, mientras Izuku se mantenía al margen de la conversación, estos tres años las cosas iban a ser muy interesante desde este momento, solo que Izuku esperaba que hubiera tranquilidad en su vida... No tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba. 


	6. Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento de héroes

XxxXxxX Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento de héroes XxxXxxX

Izuku se encontraba viendo por la ventana en su lugar mientras que esperaban a su profesor de la clase de héroes, la mayoría del salón estaban platicando entre sí, apenas entraron en la escuela y al parecer los grupos de amigos ya estaban formados, los más destacables era Toga con Uraraka y Lida y el de Bakugou con Kirishima, un chico de pelo rubio con negro que se llamaba Kaminari, y un chico de cabello negro y con codos circulares que se llamaba Zero... Se parecía en cierto punto a una muñeca inflable, pero bueno esos dos eran los grupos más destacables, Izuku por su parte era el callado del salón, pero era más que nada por su trabajo de cantinero, al salir tan noche de su trabajo más las tareas provocaba un ataque de sueño, pero ya había lidiado con él antes podía resistirlo nuevamente.

El timbre sonó y todos sus compañeros se sentaron en sus pupitres, para esperar al profesor, no tardó mucho, ya que abrieron la puerta y se vio a All Might con un traje de héroe un poco vistoso.

"¡YO ESTOY ENTRANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!", Dijo All Might con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, todos tuvieron un ligero brillo en los ojos menos Izuku que tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"¡Es All Might!"

"¡Realmente es un profesor!"

"¡Su traje me recuerda a la edad plateada!"

"¡¿Cómo están jóvenes alumnos?!, ¡Yo me encargaré de esta parte del curso de héroes, y hoy tendremos un entrenamiento de héroes, y para eso necesitaremos esto!", Mientras dice eso de la pared salen maletines.

"Nuestros trajes de héroe", dijo Kirishima con emoción palpable.

"Después de cambiarse vallan a la zona de pruebas", todos se cambiaron, los trajes de los demás eran interesantes, algunos tenían armaduras, capas, granadas bastante creativos sin duda.

El traje de Izuku era un chaleco negro sin cierre apretado, con placas de metal en todo el pecho y el abdomen además de la espalda, las placas eran para una mayor resistencia a golpes y a las balas aunque si se persistía podía llegar a quebrarse, tenía un cinturón con un par de bolsas para meter lo que se necesitará, un pantalón verde oscuro con placas de metal en las rodillas y botas militares negras con plateado, guantes negros con resistencia al calor para evitar la destrucción de los mismos al usar el One for All y así robar algún quirk por accidente, pero lo que más destacaba sin duda era una máscara que tenía la mitad blanca y negra, en la abertura de los ojos en la parte de abajo tenía pintados dos triángulos con color diferente dependiendo de la zona en la que se encontraba y tenía una sudadera de color gris para evitar que vieran su traje y así contestar preguntas, el traje había quedado curioso.

"¡Wow Izuku-kun te ves increíble!", La voz de Toga llamo su atención y la miró... Sin palabras se veía hermosa... Y peligrosa al mismo tiempo, su traje era en su mayoría de color rojo tenía una especie de top deportivo rojo que marcaba perfectamente su par de amigas copa c, una falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos con una apertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta la cadera, las falda era sostenida fuertemente por un cinturón negro que tenía una bolsa, un contenedor y un cuchillo militar, el contenedor estaba conectado a un par de guantes... Muy peculiares, tenía mangas que terminaban en sus codos y tenían una gran punta, esas mangas de metal sostenían unos guantes que en cada dedo tenían una larga y filosa garra, en los nudillos también tenían navajas las mangas y guantes tenían color negro y un color rojo para decorar, en su rostro tenía un antifaz de color rojo y con un color negro que evitaba que vieran sus ojos y unos tenis de color negro y blanco.

"Te ves increíble Toga-chan", ella se sonrojo ligeramente y su sonrisa aumento.

"Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿Porque unos guantes así?" ella solo miro sus guantes y los levanto enseñándoselos.

"Mi Kosei, como tú sabes se basa en ingerir sangre, y los guantes son para eso", ella volteó la palma de sus guantes y debajo de las navajas habían agujeros que dejaba ver un agujero que llevaba al interior del guante.

"Lo que se tendría que hacer en teoría es enterrar las navajas y en los agujeros hay mangueras que se conectan con el cilindro a mi espalda, la sangre se almacenaría allí y puedo sacarla luego para ingerir la y transformarme, además de eso en mis palmas tengo un dispositivo que electrocutador que tiene la suficiente potencia para dejar inconsciente a la gente", Izuku miro en medio de la palma y derrepente saco chispas de color azul.

"Ehh... ¿No crees que es un poco cruel y doloroso el método para extraer sangre?", Ella puso una pose pensativa.

"Pues el fin justifica los medios", El peliverde suspiro ante la actitud de su amiga.

"¡Sus trajes se ven muy lindos!", La pareja de amigos miraron a Uraraka con su traje que le resaltaba su figura.

"¡El tuyo también se ve divino Uraraka-san!"

"¡Jaja gracias Toga-san, pero debí de haber puesto mejores especificaciones de mi traje quedó un poco grande es vergonzoso".

"¡Sus trajes son geniales, son muy heroicos!", Dijo All Might.

"(¿Porque siento que eso lo dijo por los trajes de las chicas?)", Pensó con intriga Izuku

"Ahora lo que haremos será un enfrentamiento por equipos, estos serán elegidos por lotería"

"¿Enserio haremos eso?, Me esperaba un método diferente", mencionó Lida con tristeza

"Normalmente los profesionales están obligados a trabajar con otros profesionales que no conocen por lo que es un método bastante apegado a la realidad realmente", eso lo dijo una chica llamada Momo Yaoyorozu.

"(Porque tanto fanservice en un solo traje)", pensó Izuku tratando de no ver ese gran par de amigas que mostraba al aire.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras se elegirán los equipos, donde al peliverde le tocó trabajar junto con Uraraka siendo el equipo A, Uraraka tenía una sonrisa bastante grande, Toga solo gruñó con enojo al no estar con su amor platónico.

"Y el primer enfrentamiento será entre... El equipo A y el equipo D", el equipo D era desde el punto de vista de Izuku, Bakugou y Lida, sus mayores dolores de cabeza de esta preparatoria, los dos del equipo miraron a Midoriya, Katsuki como una oportunidad de mostrar superioridad e Lida para saber que iba a hacer, apegarse al entrenamiento o atacarlo a él por venganza, salieron de su transe cuándo All Might les pidió tomar posiciones, unos minutos después el equipo A se encontraba viendo un plano de un edificio del que tenían que recuperar una bomba.

"Necesitamos hacer un plan Izuku-kun", el mencionado se puso a pensar cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza.

"Tengo uno... Esto es lo que haremos"

 **Mientras con el equipo D**

"¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer mierda a Deku, no hace falta tener un plan!"

"¡Pero Bakugou-san!"

"¡Cállate maldito extra!"

 **Mientras en la sala de observación**

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca por la actitud del rubio explosivo.

"(Será difícil lidiar con el joven Bakugou)", pensó con nerviosismo All Might al momento que tomaba un micrófono.

"¡El enfrentamiento comienza ahora, tienen 10 minutos!", En las pantallas se vieron como el rubio explosivo salió corriendo en busca de sus oponentes mientras que Lida se quedaba a proteger la bomba, el otro equipo entro al edificio mientras que Izuku se colocaba la máscara y se ponía su capucha.

"Midoriya se ve genial, con esa máscara", mencionó sonriendo Kirishima.

"Desde mi punto de vista le quita rango de visión y la sudadera restringe sus movimientos", mencionó un chico con cabeza de cuervo que se llamaba Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Entonces, ¿La sudadera no es parte de su traje de héroe?", Pregunta curiosa una chica con clavijas de audífonos en sus orejas y un cuerpo pequeño comparado al de sus compañeras, su nombre era Kyoka Jirou.

"Aparentemente no", le contesto Kaminari, mientras se enfocaba en la pantalla donde se podía ver al equipo A caminando con cautela en el edificio subiendo unas escaleras al segundo piso, mientras Bakugou bajaba al segundo piso igual, la primera confrontación, Midoriya y Ochako caminaban tranquilamente hasta que Bakugou apareció.

"¡DEKU!", Se escuchó en la sala de observación atraves de los micrófonos de sus compañeros.

"Uraraka-san, ya sabes que hacer", ella asintió y corrió a un camino lateral, para sorpresa de todos el rubio explosivo no le tomo importancia, y corrió para dar el primer golpe, el peliverde en vez de cubrirse tomo el brazo agresor dio una vuelta y lo levanto para luego estrellarlo en el suelo con una fuerza tan grande que fracturó el suelo.

"Eso debió doler", dijo Mina que involuntariamente se tocó la espalda.

"Un buen movimiento", dijo al aire un chico con una cola llamado Mashirao Ojiro.

Luego de eso Izuku fue rápidamente a las escaleras al tercer piso, gracias a Uraraka que le dio la ubicación.

Bakugou tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y cuando se logró levantar dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el edificio y todos tuvieron un escalofrío por la espalda, nada bueno iba a pasar.

"Vaya que la jodió Midoriya", dijo hablando nuevamente Kirishima

"El ya está muerto, solamente que no le han avisado", dijo divertido un enano con bolas de color morado como pelo, él era Mineta Minoru.

Uraraka ya había llegado al cuarto piso y revisaba cuarto por cuarto para ver si se encontraba en ese lugar la bomba, e Izuku se dirigía a las escaleras cuando una explosión que destrozó el piso apareció frente el, del polvo que provocó la explosión, salió Bakugou con cara de pocos amigos, le soltó un gancho que el peliverde logro bloquear, pero no pudo bloquear la barrida que lo desestabilizó y luego recibir una patada en el pecho que lo mando un par de metros atrás, pero en pleno vuelo logro recuperarse.

"(Incluso con las placas me dolió esa patada, a mejorado después de todo)", pensó para sí mismo Midoriya

"Izuku-kun no hay nada en el cuarto piso, seguiré con el quinto", le dijo Uraraka por el comunicador

"¡MALDITO DEKU, TE ATREVES A PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI!", En eso el guante derecho de Bakugou comienza a brillar.

"Jaja Deku, pedí mi traje para usar mi Kosei sin riesgos, mis guantes almacenan mi sudor para así provocar una explosión mayor", el rubio cenizo levanto su guante, y se preparó para atacar, Midoriya se puso en guardia.

"¡Joven Bakugou si ataca de esa manera podrías matarlo, detente en este instante!", Todos los alumnos miraron a su maestro por lo que dijo

"(Izuku...)", Pensó Toga preocupada

"¡No te preocupes no morirá!", Luego de decir soltó el seguro, y una explosión potente se soltó arrasando con todo a su paso, Izuku se alcanzó a cubrir con sus manos, voló hasta el otro lado del edificio, por suerte no salió de él, el humo cubrió una buena parte de la zona donde se había llegado.

"Encontré la habitación de la bomba Izuku-kun, trataré de recuperarla", fue lo único que escucho Midoriya mientras trataba de levantarse.

"Musulman de mierda, no sabes cuándo contenerte", más de uno de los que estaban en la habitación de observación río por el apodo, incluso los que parecían ser más serios pidieron una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Vamos Deku pelea!", Grito Bakugou entrando en lo que quedaba de la habitación, dando una explosión que despejó el polvo, mostrando a un Izuku bastante sucio y con las mangas de su sudadera destruida hasta los codos, para sorpresa de todos, sus guantes seguían bien, el al ver a Bakugou en vez de ponerse en guardia llevó su mano a su oreja.

"Uraraka-san, ¿Cuál es tu situación?", Pregunto el peliverde con total calma, dejando callado a Bakugou provocando que se enoje, las venas en su cara eran prueba de ello.

"Miren el tamaño de esos huevos", dijo Mina mientras se carcajeaba al ver la reacción de su compañero explosivo.

"Es un suicida... Me cae bien", le siguió Kaminari.

"Te atreves a ignorarme... ¡¿DEKU?!", levanto su guante izquierdo para volver a atacar, pero fue detenido.

"Joven Bakugou si vuelves a atacar de esa manera, serás descalificado", Katsuki maldijo en voz baja.

"Lida es muy rápido, soy incapaz de alcanzarlo, estamos en una habitación en medio del quinto piso", le dijo Uraraka por el comunicador, Izuku cerró los ojos pensando en una salida.

"Enterado, trataré de llegar", Bakugou se lanzó al ataque, iba a darle un derechazo, podía ver qué era una finta, el salto para sorpresa de Bakugou, pasó por arriba de el dio un giro y escucho un ruido como el de una tetera de vapor.

"¡Smash!", Escucho gritar a su rival y sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda que lo mando a volar con una gran fuerza y velocidad hacia otro edificio.

"¡HIJO DE...!", traspaso varias paredes del edificio, provocando que quedara inconsciente por los golpes que recibió, los observadores iban a decir algo hasta que vieron a Midoriya correr y saltar fuera del edificio rumbo a la dirección donde mando a volar al rubio explosivo, All Might por un momento creyó que iría para seguir atacando, preparo su micrófono para pararlo, pero lo dejo cuando observó usar su pierna derecha para elevarse hasta el quinto piso, entrar por una ventana y correr en dirección a la habitación que Uraraka le había dicho, mientras con Uraraka ella seguía peleando por atrapar la bomba.

"¡No dejaré que te la lleves heroína JAJAJAJA!", dijo con malicia Lida

"(Lida-kun se toma muy encerio el entrenamiento)", pensó nerviosa Uraraka, ella volvió a saltar para intentar atrapar a Lida, el volvió a tomar la bomba y siguió corriendo pasando enfrente de la entrada, pero Lida sintió como era tacleado, dándose cuenta que Midoriya lo había tacleado, en el aire acomodo detrás de la espalda de Lida haciéndole una llave y luego caer con dureza al suelo.

"Uraraka la bomba", ella asintió y corrió para tomarla.

"¡Objetivo recuperado!", Grito con felicidad.

"¡NOOOO!", Grito Lida con un aura de depresión rodeándolo.

"Villano... Estás arrestado", dijo Izuku con una voz sería que dejó a Lida helado.

"¡GANADOR EL EQUIPO A!", grito con pasión All Might al ver la gran victoria de su pupilo, la mayoría de sus compañeros aplaudieron mientras que uno que otro veía al peliverde enmascarado con interés.

"Alguien podría decir ¿Quién de sus compañeros fue el mejor de este entrenamiento?" Pregunto All Might a sus estudiantes, la única que levanto su mano fue Momo.

"El mejor del entrenamiento fue Lida, el se metió en su rol completamente y se adaptó a la situación a la que estaba al tener un compañero que no lo escucharía, Ochako igual estuvo bien pero cuando llego el momento no supo formular un buen plan para tomar la bomba, Midoriya hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera causado daños estructurales al edificio de alado ya que hubiera podido tener gente en una situación real pero por lo demás estuvo muy bien y Bakugou no hace falta decir porque", terminó de hablar y All Might estaba volteado para que nadie viera su expresión de nerviosismo.

"(¡NO PUEDE SER LO DIJO TODO!), ¡Em si tienes la razón, aunque todos estuvieron bien realmente!", Luego de todo eso All Might llevo a Bakugou a la enfermería y prosiguieron con los combates, cuando Izuku llegó a la sala de observación fue abordado por todos sus compañeros que lo felicitaron por su desempeño, y por una sonriente Toga que lo regaño por haberse dejado golpear por Bakugou, pero cuando eso acabó siguieron los combates, todos fueron muy estratégicos en su mayoría, el que más sorprendió a Izuku fue el de un chico albino, la mitad del cabello blanco y la otra mitad rojo, el congelo el edificio en su totalidad, fue el combate más rápido de todos, ya que los enfrentamientos acabaron se cambiaron y regresaron al salón para esperar a que sonara la campana para retirarse, Izuku estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir cuando sintió como algo se movía en su bolsillo, era su celular.

"¿Hola?"

 _"¡Cómo estás Izuku-san!"_

"En la escuela, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

 _"Como siempre directo al grano... Tenemos trabajo que hacer mañana, nos pidieron ser la barra de una fiesta mañana en la noche"_

"¿No se supone que eso se debe de pedir con tiempo?"

 _"Si se debería pero el que nos contrató pagará una gran suma de dinero para la fiesta, al parecer será bastante grande, no falta decir que es de gala"_

"¿Así que será una fiesta de gente de alta cuna?"

 _"¡Sip!"_

"Pff lo que faltaba, bien ¿A qué hora y dónde nos reunimos"

 _"Saliendo de la escuela ven directamente al bar, te traeremos un traje y lo que necesites... Eso sería todo, ¡Hasta mañana Izuku-san!"_

"Claro... Camie", el peliverde cortó la llamada, y se recostó en su mesa dando un suspiro de cansancio.

"¿Pasa algo Izuku-kun?", Pregunto la ojimiel curiosa llamada.

"Solamente que mañana llegaré tarde a casa", iba a decir algo más pero vio entrar a Bakugou que tomo su mochila y salió del salón.

"Ahora vuelvo...", Izuku se levantó y siguió a Katsuki, lo logró alcanzar afuera del edificio.

"¿Te tas tan temprano?", El rubio explosivo paro su paso y volteó con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué quieres Deku?", Le pregunto con un tono venenoso.

"Simplemente por curiosidad, ¿Realmente vas a irte solamente por un berrinche?", Katsuki resopló con molestia.

"¡Solamente vienes a restregarme ti victoria, LARGATE MALDITO NERD!", el peliverde solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar de regreso al salón.

"Realmente creí que habías madurado, pero sigues siendo un niño creyendo ser un adulto, es por eso que yo seré el número uno", Bakugou apretó los puños.

"¡CALLATE NERD DE MIERDA, ESTO SOLO FUE EL PRINCIPIO, TE DEMOSTRARE QUE YO SOY SUPERIOR A TI, YO ME CONVERTIRE EN EL NÚMERO UNO, GANASTE LA BATALLA PERO NO GUERRA!", en los ojos de Katsuki se podían observar ligeras lágrimas de frustración, Izuku se le quedó mirando y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

"Eso ya lo veremos... Kaachan", los dos se dieron una última mirada y siguieron sus caminos mientras eran observados por All Might.

"(Joven Midoriya...)", Y también eran observados desde su salón por un grupo de chicas.

"¿Acaso fue un confrontamiento de alfas?", Pregunto Mina al aire.

"Al parecer sí", dijo una chica invisible llamada Toru Hagakure.

"No puedo creer que sean así de chismosas", mencionó Momo tapándose la boca con una mano, varias de sus compañeras se pusieron a discutir con ellas, por su lado Himiko observaba con una sonrisa.


End file.
